What Happens Next
by Norah the Poet
Summary: Edward and Bella are besties from the start of their lives, that is, until fifth grade. A nine year old Edward leaves a broken Bella, giving her the empty promise to keep in touch. But what happens when, five years later, they meet again?
1. Chapter 1: Angels On The Moon

* * *

**A/N: This is a story I've been dying to start for a while now, but I wanted to put up Miss Congeniality first. So basically this is about Bella and Edward, who have been neighbors and best friends ever since they were born. But when Edward's family moves to a different location in Forks, they lose connection. A nine year old Bella is left without the best friend she's ever known, trying to wrap her head around it all. Five years later, and she's moved on, but what happens when Bella and Edward find themselves going to the same school? Will they be able to return to the way they once were, two happy friends, or will something nobody ever expected come to be?**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Angels On The Moon**

**Prologue**

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I _

_Should go. –Thriving Ivory_

**Edward's Point of View (Reflecting-14 years old)**

"Bella, I-I'm moving." I said, biting my lip, tasting the sharpness of my blood on my tongue. I was leaving. Leaving the girl that I had known for so long. Too long, and although I would be so close to Bella, I knew that once I left, I was cutting her out of my life straight away. I did not have the faintest idea as to why, but I felt as if I couldn't handle it. These emotions I was feeling were just too much for my small nine-year-old mind to wrap around, I knew that much. And I expected her to throw a fit. To be enraged. To hate me for it. And she was. But what I never expected was that she would be a total wreck. That she would crumble to a vulnerable mess at my feet, crying and heartbroken. I hadn't known the hurt I was inflicting on her in that moment, and I didn't care. Well, at least, that is what I have been telling myself in the back of my mind for the past five years.

**Bella's Point of View (Reflecting, 14 years old)**

_"Bella, I-I'm moving."_ I remembered _his_ voice vividly as the summer before high school started to come to its end. I remembered my pathetic attempt to keep him there, I remember watching him leave me, I remember his empty promise to keep in touch with me, a promise we both knew was just a lie, from the moment the words left his mouth, we knew it was all lies. And once he left, I found I didn't care about him and his bullshit. Well, at least, that is what I have been telling myself in the back of my mind for the past five years. But, to be honest, the reason why I'm sitting here, writing these stupid poems, drawing these stupid pictures in black and white and red, is because of the emptiness I feel. I've gotten over him on the outside, but I never will get over him on the inside. And I'll drive myself to the point of utter insanity in the process.

_The cool, collective stare,_

_turn it on me, _

_just for a moment._

_But with room only for deflection,_

_No sweet words will be omitted here._

_So I'll leave._

I sighed, looking up from my poem, just as I heard my bedroom door rattle with my brother's fist. Lately, I've become a hermit, staying in my room all day, only coming out for meals and necessities. My parents are worried, but by now, I'm too far gone to really care. _See what you've done to me? _I thought bitterly to Ed-_him._ I've begun to force myself to do that, only permit myself to think badly of him. I've found it's the only way to get through the never-ending pain he's caused. I wish to see his face just once, but yet I know I'll lose what's left of my sanity. Damn. Why can't I get over this?

**Edward's Point of View (Thinking about Bella and School)**

Tomorrow I start school. Freshman year at Forks High. Oh boy. Just one more year knowing I'm a failure. And even though so many things in my life could probably testify to the fact that that isn't true, I know in my heart it is. Because even though I am a football star, with good looks and girls following my every move, even though I pass my classes, even though I have a multitude of friends and most of the teenage population of Forks bowing down to me and my brother, sophomore now and football and baseball prodigy, I've failed. I've failed because I continue to ignore the phone number on that stupid piece of paper, begging me to dial the damn thing and contact Be-_her-_ just to say hi. I failed even before that day when my brother came home a few months ago and said, "Hey! Edward! Got Bella Swan's number from someone who goes to her school!" I winced, remembering that horrid day. I had freaked out on him, even though I had taken the number, and had stayed platonic for the next three weeks before being forced by my family to act happy, at least. But just because I act happy doesn't mean I'm not torturing myself inside. I thought about that. I figured, that night, before the dreaded first day at a new school, that the reason why Bella invaded my mind, my heart, and my dreams 24/7, was because I never got any real closure. So, as I made that snap decision to call her, I thought that I would just tell her that I wasn't calling to hang out, to reconnect, or to do anything, except to have some closure from a mangled, useless friendship.

And I was totally confident that that was exactly what would happen.

Until I heard it.

Her voice. Like bells, they ripped open that hole again, and, as I heard her say "Hello? Hellllooo??" Over and over again, I realized that the reason for my pain all these years wasn't from lack of closure. It was from lack of _her._ I realized that I loved her, all in that moment. And in that moment, as I hung up without a single word, I knew I was totally and completely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Plc4 Mie Haed

**A/N: Hey!! This is the second chapter of this story. I will be updating as soon as possible on my Miss Congeniality story, I just want to get this story up and running. I have too many ideas for too many stories all at once, hence the weird updating on my stories, but I'm trying to get better at that. Well, enjoy, and please review! Crap!! Damn, forgot the stupid disclaimer on the first chapter, **_**again**_**. Well, I am officially an idiot. Oh well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, but I do own my poems, and the story line, as well as a copy of Twilight Saga, that's sitting in my bookshelf right now, begging to be read over and over… **

**Chapter Two: Plc.4 Mie Haed**

** Prologue: **

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you actin' like I owe you this. Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest.—Linkin Park_

**Bella's Point of View (Present)**

First day of school. Great. I hate this. Why do I even bother? Oh yeah, I'm stupid.

Going to Forks High, in my family's point of view, was a stupid move, because, supposedly, I could have done so much better. I personally could care less, but I just keep on shrugging and apologizing, saying empty 'sorrys' that mean absolutely nothing. They're just words. _Just words, words that crushed you Bella. _I told my mind to shut up. What had been a totally different situation had been taken by my mind and turned towards thoughts of _him._ Oh how I hate this. But still, I'm here, getting up and ready for my first day at this stupid school, which, by the way, my parents are forcing me to walk to every day. But these things have all happened because I decided to take this path, didn't they? So what reason do I have to complain? What reason do I have to be sad? Only _he _will ever know. And I am determined to forget him.

Then, thankfully, my erratic mind took another u-turn. I started to think about that weird call I'd gotten last night. What was that, exactly? More importantly, _who_ was it, exactly? I remember how terrible that was, getting my hopes up. No one ever calls me, except my family, and even they try to not talk to me at all costs. So, I figured, perhaps it was _him._ I thought that maybe, just maybe, it'd be him, calling me. What for, I didn't know, but by the third ring, I had completely convinced myself that it was, in fact, the call I'd been waiting for five years. But when I had eagerly answered the phone, I heard an intake of breath, then nothing. I repeated myself several times, until I heard the dreaded click. I'd cried myself to sleep after that. Pathetic, I know, but I just couldn't help it.

I drew a shaky breath, said my goodbyes to my family, expecting no answer, and started to walk to school. I was halfway there when I saw my brother's car whiz past me, stop short, and back up.

"Bella!! Jesus! Hop in! We're already late for school!" I gasped, and sprinted, falling a few times, of course, typical me, before clambering into the front seat and slamming the door. "Floor it!" I yelled, laughing, as we shot off. Emmett was the only person who ever talked or cared about me anymore. He was the typical overprotective brother, and he was the only one who knew about Ed—him. And he demonstrated that through his words and actions every single day. And even though he was just trying to help me cope, he just made things worse. "Stop, Bella, just be happy for once. Please. For me. Do it for me." He said, proving my point, as he caught my pained look that I had always tried desperately to hide with occasional smiles and laughs. And it worked with everyone but him. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Em, I just, I can't, you don't understand... the—the pain—the hurt…that…" I was on the verge of tears now, so we dropped it. I smiled, well, more grimaced, at Emmett gratefully, and looked out the window to see we were there. We jumped out and said quick byes and good lucks before sprinting to our classes. I saw him run into class just as the late bell rang, and I, of course, _had_ to run into a teacher. "Miss Swan, I assume? Running in the halls on the first day of school? Tsk, tsk, extremely disappointing. And late, no less. You're lucky I don't give you a detention or a demerit for that one. Now, off you go, get to class, before I decide to rescind my kindness." I felt my face get hot, and I bit my lip so hard I drew blood, so I wouldn't say anything that I would immediately regret saying the second it was out of my mouth. He rolled his eyes, and turned, as did I , and I mumbled unintelligibly to myself as I found my English class. Of course, I have to be late for my first class, which, unfortunately, also happens to be one of two honors classes I will be taking this term. Crappit!

I bursted into the classroom, and the teacher gave me a disapproving look, before gesturing for me to sit down. I gave her an apologetic look, before starting to make my way to the only open seat in the back of the classroom. But as I passed the snickering students in the first row, a girl with fake blonde hair, a fake tan, and sickeningly thin body stuck her foot out, and tripped me. The class bursted out into fits of laughter, as my face burned a bright red with my apparent embarrassment. The girl sneered at me. "Don't trip, loser." The voice immediately brought back a torrent of unwanted memories…

_Flashback:_

_(Fifth Grade)"Lauren, stop, please." I begged, pleading with the girl who was making fun of me and beating my down with her cruel, undeserved words…_

_End of Flashback…_

I inhaled sharply, as the memory brought back emotions that had been buried deep. I was suddenly filled with anger and hurt, and I murmured, "Hello, bitch." She gasped, and glared furiously at me. "I am gonna make your life a living hell, Swan." I rolled my eyes, but inside I was shaking, and as I reached my seat, I found I was shaking physically on the outside as well. When Lauren got back at someone, it was never good.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Yes, there is, in fact, a method to my madness. I hope you liked it though!**

**Songs:**

**Plc.4 Mie Haed—Linkin Park**

**(From chapter one-Angels on the Moon—Thriving Ivory. I used to hate this song, but it absolutely grew on me, and now I'm in love with the band(not as much as Linkin Park, though ; )**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Say It

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating. I'm going to wait to update on Miss Congeniality, not for too long, but maybe for a week or so, because I would like to work on this story, and get at least three more chapters out. But I'm not a hundred percent sure about all of that, sooo.... On with the story! Remember to clicky clicky on that little review button!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I do own the poems in this story however. **

**Chapter Three: Say It**

**Prologue:**

_"I don't wanna hear you say say say say say say it... Now you're messing with my mind.-Blue October._

**Bella's Point of View**

I breathed a sigh of relief as the tinny sound of the bell resounded over the extremely outdated intercom in the classroom. Leaping from my seat, I walked as fast as I could without running and ending up on yet another person's hit list, and leaned for a few fleeting seconds against the hallway wall before heading to my next class, Math. Oh boy, this day just seemed to get worse and worse.

**Edward's Point of View**

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the tinny bell rang throughout the classroom, and headed off to my next class, English. I was in honors classes for the most part, but my class assignment for English somehow got mixed up with a vile boy named Mike Newton, and I was now forced to attend this stupid class. I hate my life.  
But my thoughts were suddenly ripped violently from my mind as I caught a glimpse of beautiful mahogany hair. No, It couldn't be. She wasn't _here_, was she? But I realized too late that I wouldn't be able to find out right now. One, I was already going to be late for my class, and two, the owner of the beautiful hair had been swallowed by the crush of students rushing to their classes. I pinched the bridge of my nose, swallowing hard, before jogging off to my next class.

**Emmett's Point of View(suurrrprrrissseeee!!)**

This was bad. This was worse than bad. Horrible. Impossible. My thoughts struggled to right themselves as I practically hyperventilated right outside my classroom. I was already late, but at the moment, I could have cared less. The reason for such turmoil? Two words. Words that had tormented my sister for five years now.

Edward Cullen. Here. At Fork's High School. I had almost fallen over when I had seen him. I had had to restrain myself from walking right up to him and hitting him where the sun don't shine. He deserved more than that though, and that fact just made things all the worse. Bella was going to my in total ruins. If she wasn't already. I blew out a loud puff of air, and entered the classroom before me, ten minutes late.

**Bella's Point of View**

The day was almost over. Only two more classes. But the day's end couldn't come fast enough if it were here five years ago. I'd gotten deliberately pummeled in P.E. by Lauren and Lauren clones; my cheekbone was already ugly looking. Thank god Emmett hadn't seen me at all, and wouldn't until we were at home. I had texted him to tell him that I was walking home today. I was so sore, and felt so ugly. Now all I had left was Honors History, and Biology. I had been placed in the smart class, because I had been forced by my lovely parents.

I walked timidly into history, praying profusely that Lauren wasn't placed in this class as well. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drugged in!" Lauren sneered at me. And with that little remark, I officially lost it completely. I whirled around, smiled sweetly, and said, "Well, now I definitely _know _for a fact that you did _not _get into that honors English class with out a little flirting and sleeping around, slut." She gave me an enraged look, then said, "Just go back to your parents and your little, OH! That's right! You have no friends, because no one likes you, and your parents hate your guts. Remind me why I am talking to a nobody like you?" I just laughed maniacally and retorted. "Lauren, don't even try to make me feel bad, hun, no one actually likes you, and so what if my parents hate me? The feeling's mutual. So you can go _fuck_ yourself and get the _hell _away from me!" She gasped at my blatant dislike for her, and got right in my face, trying, and failing miserably, to enhance the effect of whatever she was going to say. "Swan, you _will_ pay for this, believe me when I say _you will pay_." I gulped, finally realizing what I'd done, and had never been so happy to hear the shrill bell echo throughout the classroom and school. I darted for the empty seat in the back, and pretended to take notes for the rest of the class. I tried to think about something happy, and smiled when I realized that _he_ probably didn't go to Forks High School; I hadn't seen a trace of him at all today. I sighed gratefully. Just as I was about to die of boredom, the bell rang, signaling that the class had come to a close.

But as I walked to class, which was on the other side of the small campus, I found myself crying. Lauren was right. About everything. I didn't even notice that I had arrived at the classroom, until some kid said, "Hey! Move it!" I snapped out of my daze, and walked into class. I didn't look at faces, I could barely see. Instead I just took the only remaining seat next to some boy. Just as I sat, the bell rang, making me jump a little. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to stifle my tears. Then, suddenly, a long white hand slipped a piece of paper in front of me. The boy.  
_Why are you crying? _I shrugged, and scratched out, _None of your damn business, kid._ I slipped the note back, and, just as quickly as I'd answered, the paper cam right back. I sighed heavily, turning to look at the annoying person. And almost jumped out the window beside me. More tears began to roll down my face.

He was here. Right next to me. Staring at me with a pained expression. At that moment, something in me died.


	4. Chapter 4: Crawling

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm getting these chappies out as quick as I can, so here is chapter four of What Happens Next. Enjoy, and remember to click on that little review button! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real…-Linkin Park._

**Chapter Four: Crawling**

**Bella's Point of View**

He _couldn't _be here. But he was. And I was royally screwed. Why, oh why must life absolutely suck? What did I ever do, what crime did I ever commit, to deserve this pain? "Bella, I—" I lashed out at him, whispering, "Don't call me that!" harshly. I couldn't bear to hear it. I looked at the clock. Thirty more minutes. I raised my hand shakily, and asked, "C-Can I go to the nurse?" The teacher nodded, and said, "Cullen! Take her to the nurse." I almost yelled out in protest, but the teacher gave me a look, so I shut it. I was thinking of possible ways to run away from him. As we exited the classroom, I felt him brush my arm, and then, I fainted.

I woke up, but I couldn't see anything but black. I raised my head, seeing _his _face, and cringed into whatever was holding me. Then I realized _what _was holding me, and I panicked. "P-Please! PUT ME DOWN!" I protested. He let go of me, and I ran away, not looking back, until I heard him say my name again. "Bella…" He breathed. He sounded pained. I stopped and turned. "Yes?" I whispered. I don't know why I stayed. It hurt so much already. He walked towards me, and I shifted my eyes to my shoes. "Bella, Bella, look at me." I shook my head. Then, light as a feather, I felt a hand tilt my face up. It was then that I noticed how much he'd changed, and yet how much he'd stayed the same. He was no longer the chubby little boy I once knew and loved. He was no longer the fifth grader that all the girls chased on the playground. He was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I gasped, taking in his face. Then, he leaned in. _No, no, no, please, I won't be able to resist you! _ I thought frantically. He had that look in his eyes. You know, the look that all boys get when they're about to kiss you. And, mere inches from my face, he stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leaving you, and I'm sorry for lying to you." I started crying yet again. "You're saying sorry?" I whispered. He nodded, letting go of me. I took a wary step back. The look in his eyes scared me. It was the same look he'd had five years ago. And it scared me. Then, it clicked, and I was begging him. "No, please! I just found you! Don't leave me again, please." But he shook his head. "I have to. Bella, I-I'm only doing this for closure. We can't be friends. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry." I burst into tears and slapped him across the face, fleeing the school just as the bell rang.

**Edward's Point of View**

What had I done? I just stood there as students moved around me, holding my cheek. I had almost fled the classroom when she'd come in, until I saw her eyes. She had been crying. Bella had been crying. I also noted, mad now, that she a nasty bruise on her face. I felt horrible. But the tears weren't caused by me, were they? So why did I even care?

Bella took the only empty seat, right next to me. She hadn't screamed or hugged me yet, so I chose not to inform her of who she was taking a seat next to. Instead, I wrote out a little note.

"Why are you crying?" it read. She sniffed, and her pen moved furiously across the paper. "None of your damn business." _Okay then_. I thought to myself. I scratched out a 'yes it is' onto the paper, and handed it back. Obviously annoyed, she, to my horror, turned to see who was bothering her so profusely. And from the look on her face, I could tell she wished she hadn't. "Bella," I started, but she freaked out, and whispered, "Don't call me that!" I sighed. This was going to be difficult. She raised her hand, and said, "C-Can I go to the nurse?" Some girls in the back snickered, but she ignored them, and excused herself right when the teacher nodded. She seemed grateful for the escape, and that angered me. All I wanted was some sort of closure, not a happy reunion. I don't think she understood. I raised my hand, and when called on, I gestured to Bella. Thankfully, Mr. Banner understood, and said, "Cullen! Take her to the nurse." I nodded, almost too enthusiastically, and ran out after a fleeing Bella. As we both exited the classroom, I heard her suck in a huge breath, and she crumbled into my side. Hurriedly, I shut the door, and picked her up, beginning to walk towards the nurse's office. About halfway there, Bella stirred, and groaned, and raised her head up, probably to see who was carrying her. When she saw my face, she cringed into me. Why? I thought she hated me? Maybe she was just disoriented, thinking that the face she saw and the person holding her were two different people. But I really hoped not.

Unfortunately, my fears were confirmed, she gasped, and struggled in my grip. "P-Please! PUT ME DOWN!" Not wanting to upset her more than I had to, I obliged, setting her cautiously on her feet, praying she wouldn't faint yet again. She didn't. _Damn._ I mentally hit myself. I had been hoping that she just might faint, so I wouldn't have to end this deadlocked friendship, if you could even call it that. But I now reminded myself of what I had to do, stepped forward, and explained things. And so here I am, my cheek stinging, my eyes burning with unshed tears. Screaming at myself to wait just a bit longer, to not cry right now, just two more hours, I sucked it up, and began to pack my things, heading off for football practice.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked home, crying, as I thought about Edward. I could finally think his name, but that probably wouldn't last for very long. He'd just ended our undefined friendship. Why? What happened? What could I have possibly done to anger him, provoke him into doing this? I had absolutely no idea. I wanted to scream, cry, punch someone. Preferably the person who'd caused all this pain. I had slapped him across the face, and felt some sort of release in doing so. When I got home, Emmett was waiting. He looked furious. "I saw everything Bella. At least, I thought I did. He hit you, didn't he?" I gasped. My bruise! I'd forgotten all about it. I quickly explained, and Emmett looked disappointed.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. He sighed heavily. "I was really hoping that I would have some reason to punch him where the sun don't shine, but now I have none. Damn!" I _almost_ laughed at his reasoning. _Almost_. But I had no more happiness left in me. I just shook my head, and went up to my room, not bothering to come down for anything. As I lay in bed that night, I realized how pathetic I was, and scolded myself for it. I shouldn't let him get to me. He was an ass, so why do I care? The Edward I used to know and love was no longer, he'd left long ago, I could see that now. _I shouldn't let him get to me, so I won't,_ I thought bitterly to myself. _Tomorrow I'm starting over, it's a new day. I_ will_ be happy._ I managed a fake smile, even though I didn't have to go through the effort, because no one was even in the room with me. But I did anyways, just to smile again. I needed to practice, after all, if I was going to be genuinely happy starting tomorrow. Well, not exactly genuinely happy, at least not _yet_, but looking it for now was the most important thing. I felt as if this whole thing was some epic battle, that I needed to win, but no matter how hard I tried, the enemy still had the upper hand. _He'll always have the upper hand._ But now, I smiled evilly, not a happy smile, not even a fake smile, but one of pure malice. It scared and thrilled me. _But that doesn't mean I can't fake it. _With that, I slipped into an uneasy slumber, thinking about what might happen the next day.

**Edward's Point of View**

After football practice, I decided that my entire personality and behavior as of late had been pathetic. I shouldn't let this, this _girl_, get to me. And the best way to show her that she wasn't going to get to me, was to get to her.

Okay, that was slightly psychotic, and extremely rude of me to think that way, but at that moment, I could care less. Even though I knew I had been the one to hurt her, I still managed to feel raw anger and frustration towards the girl. So, without thinking, I called the number I had thought I'd never use in a million years.

The phone rang twice, before being answered. "Eddie?!!!!" I cringed at the horrible nickname, and the grating voice on the other line, and winced as I answered back.

"Hi, Lauren?"

**A/N: The next chapter will definitely be a lot longer; I just felt that I needed to split this chapter in half. Sorry, I didn't explain that right. I mean, There was a whole other half I had planned out, but I felt that the two needed to be separate chapters. Review! I'm seriously on the verge of begging right now! I mean, really! I have gotten NO reviews so far! I hate to do this, but unless I get at least ten reviews, I'm putting Miss Congeniality on temporary hiatus! I will update on that with another chapter, a chapter that's just **_**lying **_**here, waiting to be posted, once I get ten reviews, but until then, Miss Congeniality will be temporarily put on my Hiatus list. I'm really not feeling the love here guys! So clicky, clicky on that little blue button! I love you all! Sorry! **

**Love, **

**Norah the Poet ******** (I feel bad, but I have done what I feel needed to be done.**


	5. Chapter 5: Today

**Hello! I hope you don't hate me for the Miss Congeniality postponement, I really didn't like doing this, but again, I feel it was necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

_Today is the greatest day I've ever known.—Today-Smashing Pumpkins_

**Bella's Point of View (The Next Day)**

I woke up, feeling oddly numb. I _would _ be happy today, one way or another. I had to show him and everyone else that I was totally and completely through with all his crap. I was done waiting for him to call, to come back. Because he just wasn't going to. So I had to get on with my life as best I could, _without_ him. And as I got ready for school this morning, I could feel my confidence building, slowly, at practically a snail's pace, but building up nonetheless. I would make some more friends, I _would_ fit in.

At least, I'd try. I sighed, reminding myself to say happy, or seemingly happy, for now. So, plastering as genuine a smile as I could possibly manage on my face, I ran down the stairs and greeted Emmett in the best cheery voice I could pull off without sounding too strained, or, fake.

He bought it, but not without a bit of convincing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding extremely suspicious. My face faltered; luckily, I was rummaging in the refrigerator for food, so he wasn't able to see it, and I grabbed a carton of milk, turning and saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He snorted. "Oh, I don't know, your seemingly best friend just _stopped _being your best friend, and you're _happy_, for the first time in five whole _years_, so why do I ask? Because you're acting kind've weird for a broken hearted teenage girl!" I gaped at him, then broke out into another smile. "That is the most insightful thing you've ever said! _Wow!_" I got him to smile a bit, though he was struggling profusely to fight it. "Awe, are you really back? For real, sis?" He asked gently. I nodded, smiling wider.

My face was starting to hurt. All this smiling turned out to be a little bit painful. But I ignored it. I couldn't turn back now, my brother's face was just to much. I couldn't bear to be unhappy anymore, anyways. And I certainly didn't want to be the cause of his pain on top of mine. So, with one last effort, I pushed unhappy-Bella deep into myself, forgetting about her. For now. I smiled for real now, laughing with Emmett joyously at my return to the world. "Ready to change out of those emo clothes now?" Emmett asked jokingly. I stopped laughing, and frowned. What was wrong with my clothes? I loved my look. I mean, I guess I did dress and act _slightly_ emo, but I couldn't help it, I _loved _the style. I shook my head, smiling at Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett, but you're outta luck on that one." He merely shrugged. "At least we got you back, just in time for your…_birrrthdaaay…" _He dragged out. I groaned. I had totally forgotten about that small inconvenience. I _hate _my birthday. Mostly because I _ hate_ attention in every shape and form. At least, any attention that's directed towards me. My birthday was this Sunday, and Emmett was waggling his eyebrows evilly. "Oh, you're gonna _love_ your birthday present. I'm getting h-_it_ today!" I furrowed my brow, scared and anxious. I knew that look too well. That look meant that Emmett went _way_ overboard on this. But I decided not to worry, and followed Emmett out to his Jeep, before we rode off to school half an hour early.

**Edward's Point of View (The Next Day)**

_What have I done?_ I thought, horrified, as I stared at Lauren's house that lay in front of me. I hated this girl. I had always hated this girl. And now, we were going out. As in dating. As in, she was my girlfriend, dating.

_What have I done?_ I thought to myself again, for probably the umpteenth time that morning. Taking a huge breath, I stepped from my brother's precious car; he was driving me now. And he was _not_ happy about this, not one bit. He hated Lauren, with a passion. And now, he would barely speak to me. To him, I was a traitor. I really don't blame him. I _am_ a traitor. I mean, going out with girls is fine, but Lauren? I mean, could she even be remotely _considered _a girl? I sighed, knocking on the door. She ripped it open in the middle of my first knock. Can you say pathetic? I examined her outfit, hiding my disgust as best I could. Then, something caught my eye.

_Wait, what?_ I thought, curious. I motioned for her to come with me as I started towards the car, thinking it over. _Why does she suddenly have boobs? They don't grow overnight, do they?_ She must have thought I was admiring her once non-existent, now slightly huge chest. Jasper, who before had had a murderous glare on his face, was trying not to laugh. I widened my eyes and shook my head furiously as he motioned o his chest, and pantomimed stuffing his shirt. _Oh. My. Good. God. That is _disgusting_! Even _Lauren_ wouldn't go to such great lengths, would she? _I shot Jasper a warning look before hopping into the backseat with Lauren. The minute Jasper started driving, she hopped into my lap, and attacked my lips. I was scared shitless, to say the least, by this girl's forwardness, but I reminded myself of why I'd done this, and responded quickly to her, trying not to gag. Just then, Jasper cleared his throat, and said loudly, "Lauren, please get in your own seat and put your belt on. I don't want to get into an accident and have your pretty little face getting hurt, n do I?" But the look on his own face said differently. I pushed her away enough to say, "Jasper," in a warning tone, before being pulled back by Lauren. Apparently, we were in full makeout mode in the morning, I thought to myself. I kept my eyes open, wishing that this drive was considerably shorter. Finally, we arrived at the school, and I had a reason to break away from Lauren's death grip.

I pulled away, and when I saw the hurt look on her face, I said, "We're here," she smiled, and rubbed my cheek. I winced slightly as one of her fake nails nicked my cheek. If she noticed, she made no sign of it. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as we hopped out of the car, thinking that I was safe on school grounds.

But I was so, so wrong.

She pushed me roughly against the car door, and I heard Jasper's protests, as she attacked my lips. I responded; it was the only thing I could do. This girl was really starting to freak me out. Just as Lauren started to slide her hands up my shirt, I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Edward?" She exclaimed.

_Oh, no, Bella._ Oh god, she'd seen. I hadn't meant for this to happen.

But, wait, hadn't you? I sucked in a breath, and almost choked, as it was Lauren's breath I had stolen. It tasted of rotten eggs, and sour milk. _Gross,_ I thought. But I kept kissing Lauren, as much as I wanted to run after Bella and tell her it was going to be okay. It must have hurt her so much.

And once again, I was left with only one thought.

_What have I done?_

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward was sucking face with Lauren. Why? He couldn't like her?

Oh, but he could. I'd been gone for five years, well, I hadn't been in _his_ life for five years, it was very much possible that he liked the disgusting excuse for a human being.

_And he's not the Edward you once knew anymore, Bella. He's now Edward the Jerk, Edward the Player._ I reminded myself of this, and forced myself back from the dangerous unhappy-Bella that was lurking in the dark, forgotten place inside me. I forced myself to be happy-Bella, likeable Bella, and followed after Emmett. Once I caught up to Em, I smiled and waved. He smiled back cautiously, and I followed his gaze and saw why. "I'm fine, Em," I mouthed to him, before joining his friends, introducing myself to them.

"I'm Bella, Emmett's sister, and you are?" I started off right away, choosing the closest person, a baby-faced boy with blonde, perfectly spiky hair. He smiled an overly-friendly smile, which I ignored, and shook my hand.

"Hey, babe, I'm Mike, you know, _the _Mike Newton." I frowned.

"Uh, sorry, no, I don't," Emmett burst out laughing at my obvious confusion at Mike's introduction. I shrugged, mumbling a 'sorry' to Mike, before moving to the next guy. He was really tall, with thick, straight black hair, and I goofy face and smile. But not ugly goofy, the contagious goofy. I couldn't help but smile as I held out my hand. "Hey, Bella, I'm Shane, nice to finally talk to you." I blushed furiously at his comment. I wasn't used to this whole friends/introduction thing at all. Swallowing heavily, I was introduced to three out of the four last guys, and then moved on to the fourth. And when I saw him, I forgot all about Edward, all about how much I'd liked him, and fell for this guy. He had dirty-blonde hair that was spiked with gel in the front, and dimples that any girl would consider amazing. His smile was perfect, and he was pretty muscular, not too burly, like Emmett, but well-built. "h-Hi" I managed to squeak out. He smiled wider, and took my hand warmly, shaking it before saying, "Well, hello there, Bella," I nodded, gulping, and he then proceeded to fully introduce himself. "My name is Damien. Pleasure to meet you." I almost swooned then and there.

"You too—Damien." He let go of my hand, but not before kissing it. Oh yeah, this guy was _definitely _swoon-worthy, in every way. I sighed as the bell rang, and started to hurry to class, but a hand stopped me, turning me around. "Yes, Emmett?" I said, still in Damien-land.

"Bella, you like him." Okay, that killed my mood. Damn! He knew. But I decided to play innocent anyways, and said sweetly, "Like who, Emmy-bear?" he growled. "Don't play stupid, Isabella. You know exactly who I mean." I sighed in defeat. "Fine, just, please don't tell him." He looked taken aback. "I think it's awesome that you like Damien, he's a good guy, and he likes you back, why not?" This time, I growled, grabbing his ear and pulling it down to my mouth. Emmett yelped in surprise and in pain, and I said menacingly in his ear, "Tell him I like him, and mom and dad will mysteriously find out where their –_protection—_went." His eyes widened as I released him, and he glared at me. "You wouldn't." He tried to sound unaffected, but he looked seriously scared. "Oh, I would." He gulped, and nodded. "Point taken."

And with that, we both went our separate ways, late for class. Oops, twice in a row, I'm screwed. Oh, well.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had just escaped Lauren, and looked around the parking lot, thinking I'd find a very crushed Bella.

And I found her. But she was happy. In fact, she was more than happy, she looked like she had just seen a god. I followed her gaze and groaned.

_Damn you, Damien!_ I thought to myself angrily. Then I reasoned that I had no right whatsoever to be mad; I _was_ going out with Lauren, right? But still, I couldn't help but feel mad at him. And frustrated and hurt by her. Had she really gotten over yesterday _that _quickly? Did I really mean _that_ little to Bella?

I was going to think it over more, when I heard the late bell ring.

_Shit!_ I thought. Already late, I rushed off to class, with no time to think about Bella or anything else for that matter.

Class was uneventful, however, the walks to and from my classes was… interesting. Lauren intercepted me and dragged me away to makeout in the janitor's closet every time she got the chance. What's worse, Bella didn't seem at all affected by this. She just looked and laughed at me. One time, I'd been close enough to hear her say to Mike, "Look at them, the two whores finally found their other halves."

That hurt. More than anything. She thought I was just another manwhore.

But after spending all of lunch thinking about this,--which, the fact that I could even manage to think for a few moments was insane, what with Lauren all over me 24/7—I began to feel angry. So what? Her opinion meant nothing. She was a nobody, a nobody I should _not _care about right now. So I forced myself not to. I forced myself to just brush her off, and, finally, put away the part of me Bella possessed, and become the Edward everyone wanted me to be. The Player. The Jock. All-American football star with the good grades, and the perfect life. And, for once, I felt happy.

And I also felt more. I felt utter hatred for the girl I had once loved so much. And I smiled, knowing that I'd finally gotten rid of the dead weight that she had been. I sighed, and turned to Lauren, actually responding with real enthusiasm to her.

I'd become the Edward everyone had wanted to be, and I felt happy.

I mean, I was happy.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6: Dumb

**Chapter Six: Dumb**

**Prologue**

_I'm not like them, but I can pretend, the sun is gone, but I have a light, the day is done, I'm having fun, I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy. I think I'm happy.—Nirvana _

**Edward's Point of View**

That night, the night I had been planning to spend brooding pathetically, I went out with all of my "friends." You know, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, and some other kids, including my brother, and this really weird, short kid, Steve. Apparently, Steve was "the shit," of course, I may be stupid, but I don't think that it was so much that _he_ was the shit, as much as he was _on_ the shit, if you know what I mean. His eyes were all bloodshot, and he absolutely reeked of marijuana. That and the fact that he was laughing whenever someone said something, or swearing, and making a total ass of himself pretty much tipped me off.

Right now, though, I was preoccupied with making out with a very eager Lauren, well, until I realized she was absolutely smashed, and I pulled her off of me. I tried to offer to take her home, but she just protested in such an annoying voice that I gave in. We were all standing, or staggering drunkenly in some cases, around a huge bonfire deep in the woods of La Push with the Quileute kids. There was a boy named Jacob, who basically looked and acted the same as everyone else, that got my attention.

I would have normally just ignored the lot of them, but then he said something that chilled me to the bone.

"Hey, have you seen Bella Swan lately? She is _hottt,_" I ground my teeth, my jaw clenching, as I heard them all talking about Bella as if she were a shiny toy.

(**A/N: Midnight Sun Reference!!)**

_I need to go tell her, warn her, or Emmett, anyone._ I thought to myself worriedly. It was then I remembered a vital bit of information; Bella, as well as Emmett, _hated_ me, so why would they even let me get close enough to talk, shout, let alone speak with one of them.

But after much thought, I realized I needed to try. _But when? _My mind was full of incomplete thoughts. I shrugged it off, and enjoyed the rest of the night.

At least I tried to.

**Bella's Point of View**

Tonight was my first night out with friends in a long time; okay, first time out with friends _ever_. But hey, you can't blame me for what is not my fault.

_At least, I don't think it's my fault. Is it? _I slapped myself mentally for thinking about the whole situation with Edward. Instead, I thought of Damien. He would be there tonight, along with Mike, Angela, Ben, and some other people. Angela was bringing the two new girls with her; they would be starting school as of tomorrow. Their names were… Alex, I think? And, what was the other one? Rory, something or other. No, those weren't right.

I felt bad. I couldn't even remember names. Oh well, I'd be meeting them soon enough. I got dressed in a black _Linkin Park_ tee, with grey skinny jeans and my double-lace grey and black high tops.** (A/N: Picture link profile!)**

Then I put on some makeup, ran, well, more like tripped and almost fell flat on my face, down the steep staircase.

But although I had managed not to cost myself a trip to the emergency, apparently Emmett thought it would be _hilarious_ to wait at the very foot of the stairs for me, and so I ended up bounding straight into him. I groaned as I disentangled myself from him, saying angrily, "Why do you have to be such an a—" Oh no. The person that had become one of the many victims of my utter clumsiness was _definitely _not Emmett.

Instead, the person who was at the moment laughing hysterically at me was none other than Damien.

My cheeks burned bright, betraying my embarrassment.

"So, why am I such an 'a', as you so eloquently put it before being interrupted by a little thing called, 'When Bella hits rock?'" I rolled my eyes, saying, "Oh, ha, ha, but you're not that sturdy, hun." He looked shocked by my comment, and it fueled the fire.

"And I was about to call you an ass, by the way, because everyone who knows me _knows_ that Bella and stairs means danger, therefore, stay away." He arched one beautiful eyebrow, and said, "_Who_ knows _you_, Bella."

Crap.

Well, he had me there; I'll give him that. At first, I thought it was a dig on me, but then I realized that he was being serious. It was then I realized how stupid I must seem right about now, he'd just asked me a question, and I still had yet to give him any form of answer.

_And you still haven't, retard! _ I gasped, and rolled my eyes. "I'm an idiot, sorry, but good point." I answered truthfully. _Smooth, way to kill what could've been a moment, Bella! _ I told my brain to shut up, trying to ignore the electric atmosphere I had just effectively shot down. All my previous confidence gone, I smiled shyly at him, and asked, "What are you doing here?" He smiled, and laughed, motioning for me to follow him. When I did, he gently led me outside, placing his hand on the small of my back. His touch sent shivers down my spine, and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I'm going to be driving you there, Em and everyone else left already in his jeep, but he told me to wait for you, so you'd have a ride." I nodded in gratitude, then, as he opened the door for me, it hit me, and I stopped short.

I was about to just hop right into a strange car, with someone I'd only met four hours ago, to be driven to some destination I had never been to before, therefore did not know the way there or back. I gulped, and Damien laughed at my reaction.

"It's alright, Bella, I'm not going to kidnap you, I promise. Look, I'll even give you the directions," He said, holding out the paper that determined our route to me over the roof of the car. I shook my head, smiled, and hopped in, fastening my seat belt as he started to drive.

When we finally got there fifteen minutes later, I breathed a sigh of relief.

The car ride had been…interesting. Interesting meaning totally awkward and silent, not to mention boring, save the few questions he asked about me and how I was doing in school, even though I'd only been there for a few days. When I'd laughed and said so, he'd merely shrugged and stopped talking to me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for a moment as he stared at me with a weird look in his eyes.

That lasted about ten seconds too long, before there was a loud and obnoxious tapping on my window. I whirled around and came face to face with a laughing Emmett. I growled, forgetting Damien for the moment, and got out of the car as fast as I could to chase Emmett around. In the end, he ended up chasing _me_, and I ended up getting captured by him.

Just then, Tyler's van pulled in. Emmett was now sufficiently distracted by the new arrival, and I wriggled free of his grip.

"Damien! Help!" He cried out, turning his attention back to me, and began chasing me.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled behind me, laughing as he gained on me, beginning to close the gap between us swiftly. I pulled out my last resort , and turned, running backwards, "hey Emmett, Omigod! Look behind you! Jessica Alba!" He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned, exclaiming, "Where?!" I only laughed harder, and turned to run forwards again, thinking I was safe.

But I had forgotten about Damien.

And for the second time that night, I ran full-on into Damien, taking us both down.

I ended up on top of him, and I stopped struggling and laughing. His face was a few miniscule inches away. Then, he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around me, and said, "Got you," Into my ear. I drew in a sharp breath.

That's when I heard an unmistakable growl.

I looked up, and saw Edward, with Lauren and her group. They were a little ways away from us, entering the little diner, but Edward and Lauren were closest. And he was certainly close enough that I could clearly here him.

I looked back at Damien, and he looked a little off, so I laughed, lowering my face so our cheeks were brushing, and whispered in his ear, "Ignore them," I heard another growl, and I smiled, satisfied, before I pulled away from Damien. I stood up and offered him a hand.

Damien looked pretty funny at that moment, I must say.

He was sitting up now, well, sort of, and looking back quickly between me, Edward, his friends, and our group, before repeating the movement.

"Oh, just come on," Emmett finally added his two cents in, we can't have a conversation without Emmett, can we?

_Finally_, we entered the quaint little diner, sitting at a large table. Unfortunately, Edward's group was seated right next to us. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**Edward's Point of View**

After the bonfire, we all decided to go to the diner nearby. Since it wasn't that far from our cars, we decided to just walk.

But when we got there, my night took a major U-turn.

As did my stomach.

Damien and Bella were lying on the ground, Bella was on top of him, and they were laughing about some joke, though what it was, I have no clue. They looked like a happy couple, a little weird, but happy nonetheless.

And for some reason, I found myself angry. How could she do this to me? How?

What have I ever done to her? _Besides break her heart, leave her a vulnerable mess at your feet, you did absolutely nothing—what are you stupid?_ I grimaced, reminded of what I'd done. And, after calming down a little, found that I had no right whatsoever to be mad at her. She was moving on, like I had told her to do, like I was trying to do. It was my idea, anyways.

So why could she move on, while I couldn't find it in me to even try? **(A/N: I **_**was**_** going to just leave it at that, but after looking back at previous chapters, I have decided to try and make mine a bit larger than I have in the past. So, here's the rest of the chapter. I'll shut up now. ********)**

So, gritting my teeth (I was going to do some serious damage if I kept it up,) and I tried not to focus on the entire group I had been trying to hate.

But that was entirely impossible, due to the fact that I could hear everything _she _said to him.

"Ignore them," She said into Damien's ear. I growled again; thank god Lauren was too far gone to care about anything right now, otherwise she would have noticed my odd behavior.

We walked in and sat down at one of two huge tables.

It was then I realized what that meant.

We would be sitting next to the two _lovebirds_ over there. I looked around, but found it was too late to find myself another seat, farther away.

Damn.

**A/N: Was that long enough? I know you probably hate Edward and Bella for being so retarded right now, but don't hold your breath, they aren't gonna reconcile things with each other until junior year of high school, and that's a long ways off. Don't worry, though, if I keep updating like this, you won't have to wait that long. Sorry if I lost some of you due to the fact that they still have two more years to go. **

**If it makes a difference, they will at least grow to be more civil towards each other, and stuff, so it's not like they are gonna hate each other for most of the story or anything. I love you all, please review!**

**Love, **

**Norah the Poet ******


	7. Chapter 7: Break Away

**A/N: I would like to recognize and thank the following people for their support and/or reviews. Especially the two people who reviewed, it means a lot:**

**Reviewers:**

***Garden Sweet Pea**

***HollyAndClarissa**

**You guys really made my life : )**

**And Thank You to the people who favorited or alerted this story:**

**#perfect-piece-of-forever**

**#HollyAndClarissa**

**#Serena62 **

**#JustABellaWaitingForHerEdward6**

**#StephlerWally**

**If I missed anybody, just pm me and I will add you guys in!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

_I've got other plans today, don't need permission anyway. Here we're standing after all, with my back against the wall, against the wall.—Tokio Hotel_

**Chapter Seven: Break Away**

**Bella's Point of View**

_Why, oh why, are they all staring at me like that?_ I wondered desperately. The boys at the other table, Edward's table, were all leering at me. And quite frankly, it was freaking me out. "H-hey, um, Damien, who are those guys?" I whispered in his ear, trying not to look like I was talking about them. He looked to where my gaze was fixed, and his jaw clenched.

"Stay away from them, Bella, they're all bad news. The one to the far left, with the long hair, is Jacob Black, he's from the Quileute reservation. And the people next to him are Sam, Embry, Quil, and, well, you probably know Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. They're adoptive brothers, but they're both exactly the same. Stupid, and a total waste of time." _Okay, then, possessive much?_ I thought to myself, nodding as he continued on to talk about some pop band I had never heard of.

Then it clicked. Wait, _adoptive_ brothers? As in, Jasper's not related to Edward? And Edward never told me. _What. An. Ass._

"Alright! I'm gonna hit the head!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the whole entire diner, and we all stopped. I reached over and smacked him upside the head. "You idiot!" Damien chuckled lightly at our interaction, before pulling me down to sit next to him again. "That's Emmett for you," he whispered in my ear.

Right after Emmett left, I could've sworn I saw a figure get up from the other table out of the corner of my eye. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Edward walking to the bathroom as well. That's when I realized something.

"Hey, um, guys, where are the two new girls?" Everyone froze, and I heard Mike reciting a slew of…colorful…words under his breath.

"That'd be us!" I turned around, and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever met in my entire life. "Rosalie," the model thrust her hand out to introduce herself, and all the boys were no longer interested in their food anymore. They all shook her hand eagerly, too eagerly. She was a tall, slender girl with long blonde hair and the face of an angel. Everything about her absolutely screamed perfect.

Then, a very small girl stepped out from behind her; she had short, pixie-like hair that was jet-black and pointy. She was also beautiful, in her own way. When she stepped forward, it was as if she was gliding gracefully along the floor. Her whole appearance made her seem ethereal. That is, until she started to talk.

And wouldn't stop.

"Hey! I'm Alice! Well, my actual name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I _will _hurt you if you call me Mary, so just call me Alice. Sorry we're so late, there were some minor complications along the way, but it's all good now, OH! You're pretty! What's your name?" I just stood there in a daze, until someone pinched me and said, "Bella, she's talking to you." Shocked, I snapped out of it and introduced myself. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She took my hand eagerly and shook it firmly, and I moved onto the goddess next to her. Hmm, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They both seemed really nice, but I was kind've scared of Alice. I mean, it wasn't like I feared for my life or anything, but she looked like the kind of person that would go way overboard on anything and everything. Remind me not to tell her that my birthday is this weekend.

"Hey! What's the big crowd for?" Emmett was back apparently. We all laughed, and stepped back to introduce him to the two girls, and when we did, the look on his face was one I had never in my life seen before.

He looked awestruck, like he'd seen a— Oh. Yeah. Rosalie. Oh. Man, I'm never letting him live this down. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture. Unfortunately, my flash went off, snapping him out of it. "Why'd you do that?" He asked me, and I burst out laughing. "Your face was priceless. That's a Kodak moment right there!" Everyone started laughing hysterically.

The rest of the night was the best night I'd had in five years.

**Edward's Point of View**

_Calm down, he'll listen…probably…not…_ I told my mind to shut up as I followed Emmett into the bathroom. The moment I entered, he whirled around.

Shit. He'd seen me coming.

Before I could even open my mouth, I found myself shoved against the wall, Emmett holding me by my throat. To say I was scared shitless would be the understatement of the century.

"You _prick_." He growled. I struggled, gasping for air desperately. But my struggling was futile, I only wasted more of what little oxygen I had remaining in my lungs.

_So _this _is what it feels like. Shit. Ow. _I managed to wheeze out, "Em—Bella—dangerous—" He let go of me immediately. "What?" I was doubled over, trying to catch my breath, as I gasped out, "Make. Sure. Bella—" I was cut off by my own coughing fit. Damn, Emmett was stronger than I originally thought. I mean, not that I didn't think he could beat the crap out of me…

Finally, breathing fairly normal, I started to talk again. "Look, make sure that Bella stays away from my group, please, I—" Emmett snorted. "What, so now she's not good enough for _anyone?_" I shook my head, holding my hands up in surrender. "No, I don't want her to be corrupted by my lot. She's too…" I almost gave myself away, but wait, what was to give away, right?

I really needed to stop fooling myself. Of course I cared. Apparently Emmett had just figured it out. Well, damn it to hell. Now I'm really screwed.

His face softened the tiniest bit, and he said in an almost mocking tone, "You still care about her, don't you?" I groaned, slamming my back against the wall and sliding down it, my head in my hands. "Yes," I whispered, feeling a horrible sense of despair and pain course through me. "Emmett, I screwed up," He laughed bitterly, reminding me of how much he hated my guts. "No shit Sherlock." I groaned again. "I'm sorry, for everything, I really am, I just don't know how to make things right," Now, Emmett groaned. "You _idiot!_ You threw away whatever feelings she had for you man, well, any good feelings she had for you. I don't hate you, I just think you screwed up big time." I laughed humorlessly. "Really, so when you had me in a chokehold up against the wall, you really didn't hate me?" I looked up, and he sighed, "Alright, maybe I did a couple of minutes ago, but now I kind've see that you're not a _total_ ass. Keyword being _total_."

I could hardly believe it. I was having a conversation with Emmett Swan, the ultimate overprotective brother, who had apparently 'seen the light,' in a morbidly weird way, and now was telling me about how Bella, his heartbroken little sister. Yeah, tonight was definitely one of the most unusual nights I'd ever had.

"Hey, Em, please, just make sure, if she won't stay away, that you make her, please. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt anymore than I already did. She must be—" Emmett snorted. "Must be what? Heartbroken? Crying her eyes out? Edward, she's better than ever without you around, no offense or anything," I looked up at him. "I know," I whispered, "I know. And that's the worst part. But it's what I had wanted, right? So why do I feel do horrible about it?" He laughed. "That, my friend, is what I would call being smitten by someone. You _want _her to miss you, to care about you, which is probably the reason why you screwed up so bad. That and the fact that while you're still not a _total_ ass, you're pretty good at acting like one. And why did you have to choose _them_? _That_ group, out of _all_ people? I mean, you're really just torturing yourself here."

I sighed, getting annoyed. "I _know, _Emmett, why do you have to keep on pointing out everything I already know and have done wrong? I feel bad enough, what's the whole point of _this?"_ He laughed again. " Because, it's fun, it's revenge, isn't it? I think that getting you back for what you did to her for over five years now is quite the blast, to be honest with you." He sighed, and then clapped his hands together, "Now, I'm hungry, you're depressed, and I'm going to go eat some food!" I was about to let him leave, and then I realized something. Jumping up, I tapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Friends?" I offered my hand to shake, but he merely looked at it, with a half-disgusted, half-amused expression on his face. "Oh no, we're not there yet, Eddie boy, but I wouldn't say I hate you either. So let's just call this the neutral ground between you and Bella. Got it? I'm neutral, neither side, I'm Switzerland, okay?" **(A/N: Twilight saga reference! I love those!) **I nodded, dropping my hand.

_Okay, well, that's a start, I guess. Now, I have to think about how deal with the current situation._ And I was about to, but Jacob and Sam, along with Embry and Quil, all came padding into the restroom, and I didn't really feel like sticking around to listen to them talk about Bella again. If I did, I'd probably end up starting a fight I couldn't finish. I mean, I'm strong, but I can't take on four monsters like them. They are _huge_!

Walking out of the restroom, I saw two newcomers to Emmett's group. One looked like a pixie, small and graceful, almost ethereal, while the other, while still graceful, looked to be the total opposite. She had long, flowing blonde hair, a slender, yet fully curved and proportioned body, and a beautiful face. Too bad I only had eyes for one girl. I would only ever have eyes for her. And she was not blonde, or tall, she was not supermodel pretty. If only she knew. But she never would. All because I had to be dumb.

Finally, though I thought it never would, our little get-together ended. We paid for the food, well, me and Jasper did; everyone else was way too far gone to care.

_Remind me to never go out to eat with these, these _animals, _again. _ I thought to myself. Putting up a front around them and everyone else _in school_ was hard enough, but outside, where I had more freedom, it was harder. Of course, the fact that they, too, also had freedom, _really_ didn't help my cause all that much either. It was already downright torture, and I had to deal with the task of people-pleasing as well. _God, please, just kill me now!_ How did Jasper deal with this every day? I would have to ask him sometime.

**Bella's Point of View**

The night went by way too fast for my liking. Then again, any night that entails hanging out with the guy of your dreams and awesome friends never do last quite so long enough, do they?

I sighed, thinking about Damien. He was the sweetest, cutest, most courteous boy I had ever met. And the fact that he was flirting with _me,_ _me_ of all people, made the night all the more enjoyable.

We paid for the food, most of which had been eaten by my bear of a brother within thirty seconds, and left in our respectable cars. I rode with Damien again, but now that there was actually something to talk about, and we had also become more comfortable around each other, made the awkwardness that had saturated the air in the previous car ride had dissipated, and we ended up laughing and flirting all the way to my house.

When we pulled in, no one had arrived yet.

_Weird, _I thought to myself, _I could have _sworn _that we had left like five minutes _after _everyone._ Oh well, nothing to stress over, right?

I turned to Damien, about to laugh and say, "Did the get lost or something?" But his beautiful face was closer than I originally thought to mine.

I drew in a sharp breath, and he looked down slowly at my lips.

"Bella." Damien breathed. His breath smelled like peppermint gum. He moved a millionth of an inch closer, our lips almost touching now, and then there was a booming knock and obnoxious laugh from outside. We jumped away from each other as fast as was humanly possible, and I looked to see who I had to absolutely pummel for ruining my almost-first kiss, even though I had a pretty good idea as to who the culprit was.

As I turned to look at the figure, my suspicions were confirmed; on the other side of the thin glass was a laughing Emmett. I glared at him, and he stopped. He knew that glare. It was the 'run, or you shall die a very slow, painful death' look. I heard his muffled, "Yu wouldn't dare," before turning back to Damien, and saying, "Oh, I would," and leaping from the car, miraculously not falling or tripping on air, to chase Emmett around our gravel driveway. **(A/N: I know in the movie there was a regular paved one, but I think gravel fits the location better!) **My brother ran fast, I will give him that, but when I'm mad, I become, as Emmett likes to put it, "Super Bella."

Which, in his mind, equals psycho-Bella. But whatever. When I got mad , I was graceful, oddly enough. But then, what about me is normal at all?

All of a sudden, he whirled around, and I gasped, staring like a deer in headlights at the evil little object in his hand. "You wouldn't! These are my only pair of Anthropologie jeans!" **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else.)**

All of a sudden, Alice was right beside me. "Ruin them and die, Emmett!" she declared brightly. "Oh, I think I'll take my chances," he said evilly, and both Alice and me screamed. Now, normally, a little water wouldn't ruin a pair of jeans, no matter how expensive they may be. But this was no normal case. You see, our hose sometimes went spastic on us, and spewed out mud and dirt instead. This just happened to be one of those days, and Emmett was stupid enough to forget. Well, even if he _had _remembered, there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that he would have chosen to spray us anyways.

Now, I'm scary when I'm mad. Even _I _have to admit that. But _nothing_, nothing in his entire life, could have ever prepared him for the wrath of Alice Brandon. She was downright terrifying. The bright look in her eyes had been replaced by a fiery gleam, and her size, instead of killing the whole menacing look, only enhanced it. I decided, right then and there, to do my best to stay on this little spitfire's good side.

_Note to self: _Never_ screw with Alice's clothes. _

She growled, and pounced on Emmett, as his face turned from one of amusement to sheer horror.

"Jeez!" He exclaimed as she rammed into him full force, knocking him over completely. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at them. And I guess I wasn't the only one. Apparently we had made quite the racket, because neighbors lights were starting to switch on. Our group was standing around the two, watching and laughing, until I saw my parents opening the door.

Crap. And many other colorful words. I tried to discreetly worn the two to stop fighting, as did the rest of us, but they were too distracted to notice anything but their own predicament.

Well, that is, until they heard Char—Dad's voice, along with his new sweetheart, _Tiffany_. Ugh. Her and I have been butting heads for the past five years.

Okay, let me explain. So, even before the Cullen's had moved, my mom had left. She had gone off to Arizona with some guy, Phil, I think his name was. I loved my mom, more than anything, and it had broken my heart to see her go. I couldn't speak to her after that; she had betrayed my dad and me and Emmett. So, long story short, she left us, and along came Tiffany. My dad fell in love from the second he lay eyes on her. And at first, she was the sweetest thing to everyone. Well, everyone but me. She had painted my room pink when they had come back from their little honeymoon. She had also replaced all of my furniture with girly things. I hated her. Still do. But the feeling's mutual, so we end up avoiding each other at all costs.

"What on earth is going on?" Charlie bellowed. That made them stop. I would have laughed, but I was afraid of getting into trouble as well. After all, I had kind of started it.

"What happened?" he gasped, taking in the three of us.

Me and Emmett looked at each other, and said in unison, "He started it."

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I need your help! Should I skip over time occasionally, like go a few weeks or so ahead every once in a while? Please review and tell me what I should do. **

**Oh, and when they both said, "He started it," I didn't screw up. They really **_**both**_** said "He started it." I thought it would be kind of funny, but I didn't know if you got it, so therefore, I am explaining. So, I've decided to do previews, but don't get too excited; it's just going to be at the end of each chapter, I will tell you what the song is for the next one, so you are given a clue as to what happens next (haha, get it? I know, not funny, but I just couldn't resist.) Oh, in case you didn't know, the name of each chapter is the name of the song, and I put the artists' names in the prologues, so, yeah. Please review, remember, I'm not updating on Miss Congeniality until I get at least ten reviews for What Happens Next, so clicky clicky on that little button! (I know, I'm evil.)**

**Peace!**

**Norah**


	8. Chapter 8: Yellow

I'm Updating I'm updating! But you'll probably flame me for the end of the Chapter!! Don't cheat and scroll down, either, it'll ruin it! Also, sorry it's so short,I'm kind of short on time, and I'm going to go work on Chapter Nine!

**Author's Note**

**Thank you,**

**Bellacullen798**

**Kaykay123**

**Avari-at-heart**

**Jordlovestwilightlots**

**Morgangorman**

**Dail-of-the-air**

**Mrs Robyn Cullen,**

**And thank you to everyone else who has responded so fast to my story, that I have not been able to accurately put everyone's name down!**

**Chapter Eight: Yellow**

**Prologue**

_I came along, I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do.—Coldplay_

**Edward's Point of View**

As I sat in my room, staring angrily at the wall I had just ruined with my chair, I began to think of a song that I had written for Bella a few years ago. _Damn it, Edward, _stop _thinking about her!_ I groaned, trying, and failing, to get her out of my mind. In fact, the whole reason Esme was now crying in her room was because I had gotten violent; I had been trying to stop thinking about her, about tonight, about everything, but I just couldn't stop. My mind had been, and still was, running at a thousand miles an hour, giving me quite the headache.

And although I had tried so hard to ignore it, the one thing that was a constant in my head, was this screaming. This horrible, horrible sound, this, this _thought_, and all it would yell, over and over, was her name.

You know how people say there's a little voice in the back of your head, sometimes? Or an angel and a devil, your conscience, if you will. Yeah, well I had a voice in the back of my head, and it wasn't little. Everyone and everything reminded me of her; a certain song, a word, or even a certain color. And each one killed me more and more.

Which brings me back to where I started.

What happened to the wall? To me? Well, I ended up snapping.

_Flashback: __**(A/N: unnecessary, I know, but it helped elaborate for you) **_

_"Get _out_ of my head!" I growled, and threw my desk chair across the room. _

_It hit the wall, and tore a small hole at contact. The second I realized what I had done, I regretted my actions. Esme came running up the stairs, yelling, "Edward?! Edward! Are you okay!" I sank to my knees, my head in my hands, as she saw what I had done to her wall. I heard her gasp, break into tears, and run straight back down._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, getting up. I needed to go apologize to my mother. She didn't deserve that. She was already stressed as it is, and I had to go and make it worse. Typical me.

_I just make everything worse, don't I?_ I thought to myself bitterly.

As I neared Carlisle and Esme's room, I could hear her sobs. Jasper was leaning against the wall outside, holding his precious football, and Carlisle was right outside the door, asking what was wrong. I assumed he had just gotten home, because he was still holding his briefcase in his hands, and he had his coat thrown over his arm. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he gave me a disapproving look, before stepping out of the way so I could enter the room.

"Talk. Outside. Five minutes." He whispered. I gulped, but nodded. He was never mad like this. I shut the door, and walked over to the foot of their bed.

"Mom?" I asked softly. She peeked up at me from her hands, and looked down again. "Mom, I'm really sorry." I tried again. She just shook her head at me like before.

"Not now, Edward, I just can't deal with this right now. Please, just, just leave."

I realized that I was going to have to be assertive, so I walked around to where she was sitting, and crouched down in front of her, pulling her hands from her face, and hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I really am. It's just, I can't get her out of my head, and I tried, I tried so so hard." By now, I was crying too, and making absolutely no sense. What had started as an apology ended up with her holding me in a comforting embrace.

"Honey, slow down, you're making no sense." She said gently, rubbing my back. I got up and sat down next to her on the bed, taking shaky, uneven breaths as I tried to explain. If she didn't understand, she made no sign of it.

"I just. Don't. Know. What. To do." I got out between sobs. She pulled me into a hug again, and rocked me back and forth, saying the things she used to say to sooth me when I would go to her for comfort frequently. Now I felt guilty, realizing how little I participated in the family anymore. "I'm sorry, mom." I whispered, for the hundredth time.

**Bella's Point of View**

_You're a charmer by nature,_

_I should've known from the start._

_But it's way too late, I can't go back now, _

_I can't restart._

_It's all over now; you and me, me and you._

_So now I'm free to start asking myself the questions;_

_And where are you?_

This wasn't good. I was writing poems again. Which must mean I'm depressed, right? I needed to talk to someone. Now. And though I tried to think of anyone else, I couldn't.

"Hey, Damien, um, could you come over again, like, now?" I asked when he picked up. It had taken him one ring. "S-Sure," he said, obviously confused. "I'm sorry, you don't have to—" but he interrupted me. "No! No. Um, I want to come over." I sighed, as he hung up, feeling a little bit lighter inside.

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked out to Carlisle, expecting the worst. And that's what I got.

"What were you thinking? Hurting your mother like that?! Don't you understand? It's not about the furniture or the wall, it's about the fact that Edward hasn't been Edward for _five_ years! And now you're becoming violent? Why? Is it because of Bella?" I nodded. Suddenly, my worn out Converse were very interesting.

"Edward, are you even paying attention? I said to _get_ over it already. I mean, at first, yeah, it was sad and all, for all of us, but Jasper used to be Bella's best friend, too, and look at him, he's gotten over it!" I sighed. "I'm sorry, dad, I just can't help it." I sounded like I had rehearsed my words a thousand times over. Which, technically is, in some sense, true because I had spoken those words over and over and over again ever since that horrible, horrible date in time. For the first two years, I wished that Wednesdays had never even existed, so that I never would have left Bella behind me in the first place. Then, in middle school, I guess logic sort of kicked in, and I gave up on that.

"Edward, just go inside, please, I just can't deal with you right now."

That hurt. I've been screamed at, been the cause of many tears and much pain, but never, not once, have I been told that I can't be dealt with. That I'm too much to deal with. I walked, numb, into my room, and left behind the progress I had just seemed to be making with my family.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey, Damien, sorry to bring you all the way out here so late at night." I whispered as we walked silently away from my house and into the small forest behind it. Well, small, as in, only a tiny, little part of Forks. We sat down on a moss-covered rock, giving up on trying to find a dry one, and Damien looked at me, expectant.

"Look, I, I just want someone to talk to, is that alright?" I asked. He smiled comfortingly and laughed, putting an arm around me. "Yeah, Bella. That's all I want to do. I just want to know more about you. So yeah, it's fine. Shoot." I sighed, and launched into my sad, pathetic life story. By the end, I was crying in his arms. He really was perfect. The perfect guy. After knowing me for all of one day, if you could even call it that much time, he had so willingly been my, and though it sounds _so_ cliché, shoulder to cry on. _I think I'm falling in love. _I sighed, thinking about it. "Damien, why do you even care?" I asked, trying my best to not sound harsh or sarcastic. I mean, I truly was curious. Why would this random, perfect guy care so much about someone like me? A nobody.

He lifted my chin, and whispered, inches from my lips, "Because I care about you."

And then, he kissed me.

**Author's Note**

**Heh heh, um, please please please don't kill me! I'm writing the next chapter right now, and it doesn't look good for our extremely confused Bella. So please, please, I beg of you, please, don't hate me!!!! Review and flame me though! If you want! Also, thank you to all who reviewed!!! And alerted, and favorited. I am sorry I couldn't put in all your names, I will in the next chapter though. You are all awesome! I promise, Bella and Damien will end in tears!! Hmm, I think there's potential here for another team!! Review! Team Damien or Team Edward!! I, personally, am Team Edward all the way!!**

**Preview: Don't Stay by Linkin Park. Listen to this song!!! It is awesome!!!**

**Peace!**

**Norah**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Stay

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you don't hate me for D/B kiss!! It is a totally necessary part to my story!! I am going to thank you all at the bottom of this, so your name's will be here, promise!! Yikes! I'm really going to have to make up for lost time here with Miss Congeniality if I get ten reviews (HINT HINT!) And now, on with the story! Oh! Also, go check out All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, they are all awesome stories!! Drop a review or two while you're there!! Also, um, I know I said that there would be trouble on the horizon for Bella and Damien, but I have decided to wait a but longer to do that. So don't get mad or anything, wondering why the heck it's all good in this chapter, at least with Bella, mostly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that comes from it. The Amazing Stephanie Meyer holds that title, sadly. ; })**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Stay**

** Prologue**

_Don't stay, forget our memories, forget our possibilities, what you where changing me into, just give me myself back and go. Don't Stay—Linkin Park_

**Edward's Point of View **

I needed to do something. I couldn't just sit here and wallow.

I was walking in circles around my room, looking for something, anything, anything at all, to get me out of the dark place I was in at that moment.

Then, I saw it. Perched in the corner, dusty, and dying to be touched.

My guitar. I sighed, picking up the beautiful instrument, and frowning. It was really dusty, like _really_ dusty. I sat down, tuning it, loving the feel of it's wooden curves and musical strings. Jasper had always made fun of me for it. The way I talked about and treated my guitar. He had once said that I would marry it if I could, and I had given him a black-eye, then written a song about it.

Once it was tuned, I began to play, singing warily, not sure of how bad my voice would be after months of not playing.

_This used to be our secret, now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't help but read our names on the wall, and wash them off the stone_

_I trusted you in every way, but not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around, I've lost my ground_

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see? Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me. Rescue me. We lied when we were dreaming_

_Our crying was just fake I wish you could deny it_

_Here and today My S.O.S on radio_

_The only chance to let you know what I fear_

_Can you hear? Come and rescue me_

_I am burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me, only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me Rescue me_

_You and me. You and me._

_You and me. The walls are coming closer_

_My senses fade away I'm haunted by your shadow_

_I reached to feel your face You're not here_

_Are you here? Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me, come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see? Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me, you and me, you and me, rescue me_

_You and me, set me free, rescue me..._

When I finished, I heard sniffling and my head shot up. Esme had been listening. "You're playing again." She laughed, tears in her soft, loving eyes. She smiled, and turned, leaving me with my thoughts.

**Bella's Point of View**

He pulled away after a few blissful seconds, and smiled. "Thanks," he murmured, and I breathed a sigh of happiness as he just held me there, in his arms.

"I really like you Bella, you are the most beautiful, smart, amazing girl I have ever met." I blushed furiously at his compliments, and he stroked my cheek, laughing gently. "You know that what I say is true, right, Bella?" When I had no answer for him, he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" It was my turn to be funny, or, at least, attempt to be. "Love me, hold me, kiss me?" I suggested. We looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

Just then, Damien pulled a hand away from me to look at something on his wrist. Oh. A watch. _Damn!_ I thought sadly. I wanted to spend so much more time with him.

"Not to be rude, or anything, Bella, but we should probably go, we wouldn't want anyone waking up to find you gone, now would we?

I sighed, disentangling myself from his warm embrace.

I shivered as I began to fully realize exactly how cold it was outside, and Damien gave me his sweatshirt. "Keep it, I want you to have it," he had said when we'd arrived at my house.

Then, the lack of his car made me think.

"Damien, how did you get here? Where's your car? I hope you didn't walk all the way here just so I could tell you how pathetic I am," I was on the verge of rambling right now, and he smiled.

"Calm down, Bella, I drove here, well, technically, I parked two blocks away, but still, so you know, Charlie, or Emmett, for that matter, wouldn't see that I was here. I nodded, relief washing through me. Thank god he took a vehicle!! I mean, the fact that he had to walk even just _two_ blocks, with no sweatshirt or anything to protect him from the biting cold was bad enough.

He walked me to my door, and whispered, "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." Before giving me a small peck on the lips and turning around to leave. I silently crept inside, wincing as our ancient door creaked impossibly loud. When I made it safely up the stairs and into my bedroom, I sighed in relief.

I undressed out of my now-soiled clothing and into some clean flannel pajama bottoms and Damien's sweatshirt. It smelled amazing!

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about everything, and then realized something. He had never once given me any sort of credible advice. In fact, all he'd done was sing my praises the whole night. But he had never told me anything that would help me out here. I was still left with all the questions and none of the answers. I guess I would have to talk to someone like Alice or Rosalie, but no one, not even Angela, the girl from Emmett's group that I had grown surprisingly close to considering we had only known each other for like a day, was even near close enough to me that I would feel even remotely comfortable talking to them about this current situation. I sighed.

_I guess that's just going to have to wait a little bit longer, Bella, be patient._ I thought to myself.

My mind racing with my mess of thoughts, I somehow fell into an uneasy sleep, waking up often. I was going to look like total shit in the morning, that I knew for sure.

**Edward's Point of View**

Last night, I decided to break up with Lauren. I just couldn't handle her right now, or ever, for that matter. She was just too fake for me, and besides, as I have said a million times over, I have eyes for but one girl. And she most _definitely_ does _not_ go by the dreaded name Lauren Mallory.

I sighed. Breaking up with this girl was going to be torture. It was sure to end in tears, well, for her, at least. Jasper and I, meanwhile, will be doing a happy dance. Not that when I broke up with Lauren I was going to get any happier.

I fell asleep, dreading the feeling of foreboding I was getting from what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! For all the Miss Congeniality fans out there, though, I have some bad news. You see, my brother knows about my fanfictions, so he sort of knows how they work, so when I left the next chapter up in word, he thought I had put it up already in my story, and for some reason thought it okay to **_**delete**_** the chapter and use the document for some stupid thing, because he was too lazy to just press file, new document, or control, N! Ugh, little brothers! They will be the death of me, I swear they will! So! Remember to review, and also, as I said before, go and check out Gifted, All my life, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008!!! They are really good! And make sure to review once you read them! Think about it, it takes you, what, two seconds, to type a word or two, but a writer a whole lot more time to give you chapters and stories, so make sure to review hers! Also, Thank you to:**

**Flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

**Mrs Robyn Cullen**

**Cullengirl28**

**Brokenfromthepast**

**Morgangorman**

**DoubleAA**

**.ed**

**Happytwilightfan**

**Bl00dyR0se**

**TwilightFreak3234**

**Lissi213**

**Daddies bloodsucking princess**

**Evil Devil Daughter95**

**Dail-of-the-air**

**Bellacullen798**

**Kaykay123**

**Avari-at-heart**

**Jordlovestwilightlots**

**Garden Sweet Pea**

**Perfect-piece-of-forever**

**HollyAndClarissa**

**Serena62**

**JustABellaWaitingForHerEdward6**

**And all those who I might have missed!! Thank you all so so much for the amazing support I have gotten for this story!! I hope you all like it so far! SO! Review, tell me, Team Damien, or Team Edward?? I wanna know!! Also, I asked if I should skip over time in one of my previous chapters, so please, if you could give me your opinion on that that would be great!**

**Peace!**

**Norah**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Look Back In Anger

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry about not giving anyone a preview like I promised! I kind of forgot about it completely. Okay, so, I decided to keep the Bella and Damien thing going on for a little longer, because it would be sort of stupid to just end it right after their first kiss (well, first kiss in Bella's case). I would also like to thank flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for the shoutouts in her stories, advertising mine. Love you! And be sure to check out her stories, All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, they are **_**really**_** good! And now, on with the next chapter of WHN! **

**Prologue**

_So, Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by. Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say.—Oasis_

**Chapter Ten: Don't Look Back In Anger**

**Bella's Point of View**

When I got up that morning, the first thing I did was touch my lips, wondering if it was all a dream, if I had just made last night up in my head.

Oh, how I hoped not! That would just be cruel.

I got dressed, and went downstairs slowly, wanting to put off reality for as long as possible.

Reality never came.

Because the minute I got downstairs, Damien, who had been sitting at the mini-bar/island in our kitchen, got up and wrapped me in a hug, kissing my hair.

"I missed you. Last night was amazing, Bella." He whispered. I shuddered, enjoying the closeness. He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, and gave me a small peck on the lips, confirming that last night was, in fact, _not_ a dream.

"Good morning," I whispered, and he smiled, caressing my cheek.

Then, Emmett had to barge into our morning.

"Oi! The bus is leaving, you two lovebirds! Let's _go_!"

I sighed, not wanting to let go, as we disentangled from each other. "I'll sit next to you in the Jeep." Damien whispered, trying to be conspicuous, so as not to attract Emmett's attention.

Unfortunately, Emmett's ears never missed a trick, and he clapped Damien on the back, leading him out.

"Why don't you ride shotgun today, Damien?" Emmett suggested, even though we knew that he wasn't taking no for an answer. I guess the overprotective brotherly instincts took over.

Damn. Oh well, there wasn't much we could do about it, though, I mean, it's not like we could overpower him or anything. Then, I smiled, finding probably the only loophole in his, "Keep Bella Safe" plan.

Because sitting in the backseat of the car was none other than Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Ha!

I turned to Emmett, giving him the 'I'm an angel, and the puppy dog' look all at once, and said sweetly, "Okay, I guess _Rosalie _will just have to sit _in the back_, with all of us. Oh well."

It worked out perfectly. Emmett's eyes were wide as saucers, and he shook his head. "Damien, get in the back. Sorry, but new girl goes in front. It's only fair, you know?" Damien smirked, and nodded. "Mhm, yep, sure Emmett."

When Emmett wasn't looking, we both did a fist-pump. "Victory is ours!" He mouthed dramatically, waving his arm around like he was wielding a sword. His attempt to make me laugh couldn't have been better. I was in hysterics, my eyes watering, my stomach aching with blissful pain.

Oh yeah, today was _definitely_ going to be a _great_ day.

Because the car was so full, I ended up on Damien's lap, partly because it was either that or Mike's lap, and because I was dating Damien. It wasn't official yet or anything, but I hoped that it would be soon.

When we arrived at school, and I got out, everyone stared, jaws dropping, as Damien gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I shivered. Except it wasn't from the kiss, but because it was so cold. I mean, it wasn't _that_ cold out, considering that we _were_ in Forks, but still, it was cold enough. I shivered again. I had worn my red and black striped leggings, with black legwarmers and a black, white, and red checkered skirt. On top, I had my favorite shirt on; it was a movie called _Twilight_. It was about this girl who fell in love with a vampire, and I was quite obsessed. I had _all_ the books, and like three posters. It had a picture of the vampire in white on the front; the shirt itself was black. **(a/n: sorry for long description, I just thought I would elaborate. Hehe, like the Twilight reference there?)**

Then, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned, only to find Edward, with Lauren hanging off his arm.

Then, he had the nerve to say, "Do you mind? That's just gross. Save the PDA for somewhere else."

I was fuming. I pushed away from Damien, and sneered, "At least we don't suck face with each other in the school parking lot, Cullen. Eff off!"

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not kissing a _slut_, Bella." I growled, and turned around. He laughed. "Oh, run along, little girl." That's what he thought? Oh, he was so, so, _wrong._

I turned around suddenly, and snapped my arm back, punching him in the nose.

Blood spurted from it, and he grimaced. "Bitch, look what you did!" I turned around, and, ignoring Damien and everyone else, I ran off to English. But halfway there, I burst out into tears.

Was I really a bitch?

"Bella! Bella! Oh, god, are you okay?" I turned towards his voice, shaking my head, trying desperately to stop crying.

Emmett. I wanted to see Emmett.

Damien gathered me into a hug, pulling me into his chest as I cried.

"Do you want me to get Em?" He asked, practically reading my mind. I managed to say, "Y-Yes, p-please." He gently pulled away. "Wait here."

A few minutes later, Emmett was there, holding me. "I know, shh, it's okay, it's okay, sis," he murmured over and over. "You know what, let's ditch!" Emmett said. I gasped. "But, we'll get into trouble." I pointed out. He laughed. "Not if I have to take my sick sister home. Come on, we will go see Mrs. Cope." I nodded, and twenty minutes later, we were home.

I sat at the bar, twirling my spoon in my hot chocolate, as Emmett pillaged the fridge, looking for the whipped cream. When he finally found it, we sprayed it on our drinks, and sipped in silence.

Finally, Emmett spoke.

"Bella, I need you to be happy! Please!" I shook my head, and he frowned then, his eyes lit up.

Uh oh. I knew that look.

"I know what will help. Come with me." He motioned for me to follow him into the living room. Then, he said, "Wait here, I will be _right_ back." I nodded obediently.

Soon, he came back, only this time, he had a guitar. "What are you doing?" I asked warily. As far as I knew, Emmett was not musically inclined. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, a_ lot_ changed since you went off the deep end. I play the guitar and piano, so don't look so scared, Bellsy!" I sighed, and he laughed sheepishly. "Sheesh, don't look so excited Bella, it might just kill you!" He said sarcastically.

Then he started to play. **(A/N: Listen to Jump Rope by Blue October!)**

_Remember how you used to say, _

_You couldn't wait for tomorrow for a brand new day,_

_No fuss when you had to ride the bus,_

_You just add a little smile to paralyze your school crush._

I tried not to move with the beat, but it was kind of hard.

_Now you're older and the weight is on your shoulder,_

_Make the world a little colder, no more hidin' in the old day._

_Be strong, don't you give up hope, it will get hard,_

_Life's like a jump rope!_

I tapped my fingers to the beat, biting back a smile that was trying hard to reach my lips. Emmett saw, and he laughed.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah._

_Cause it will get hard, remember life's like a jump rope!_

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I started laughing. I jumped up, and he started dancing as he sang and played the guitar.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah,_

_It will get hard, _

_Cause it will get hard!_

He laughed, and danced and sang the next verse without playing the guitar, twirling me around.

_There'll be a bump and there will be a bruise,_

_There'll be alarms, and there will be a snooze,_

_There'll be path that you will have to choose,_

_There'll be a win and there will be a lose and,_

He let go of me and started playing the guitar, singing louder now.

_You gotta hold your head up high and,_

_Watch all the negative go by,_

"Don't be afraid to cry, go ahead!" he exclaimed. I laughed, still dancing, and I started to clap a few times till he started singing again.

_Cause life's like a jump rope, _

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up down yeah,_

_It will get hard,_

_Remember life's like a jump rope,_

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up down yeah!_

_It will get hard, come on!_

He stopped dancing, and sang softly,

_I want to tell you that everything will be okay, _

_That everything will eventually turn itself to gold, _

_So keep pushing through it all, _

_Don't follow, lead the way, _

_Don't lose yourself or your hope, _

_Cause life's like a jump rope_

_Up down,_

_Up down, _

_Up down, _

_Up down yeah,_

Then, he sang loudly.

_You stomp your feet so hard you make it pound _

_Raise the bottom to the top _

_And now we're never coming down _

_Up down stomp your feet spin around _

_Clap hands to the rhythm _

_Then you slip down _

_You stomp your feet so hard you make it pound _

_Raise the bottom to the top _

_And now we're never coming down _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down yeah _

_It will get hard _

_Remember life's like a jump rope _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down yeah _

_It will get hard _

_Cause it will get hard _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down yeah _

_Life's like a jump rope _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down _

_Up down yeah _

_Whoa oh _

_Cause life's like a jump rope!_

I collapsed with Emmett on the couch clapping and laughing.

"That was really good! Who wrote that?" I asked, happy now.

"I did."

**Author's Note:**

**Awe! This was my favorite chapter to write so far, because of the Emmett and Bella sibling bonding, however cliché and mushy that sounds. I personally thought that Emmett was the man in this chapter. And what was up with Edward? Why did he lash out like that? I mean, yeah, he's obviously jealous, but did he honestly **_**have**_** to be so mean? Even though I wrote him like that in this chapter, I hate him right now. What's your opinion? Also, no one has told me whether I should skip over a couple of months, or any certain amount of time yet, neither has anyone told me if they are Team Damien or Team Edward! The Team Damien/Team Edward thing might seem stupid, but it will help me to know when to time certain events and how things will play out in the future of the story. So, if you review, you don't have to, but I am just asking for some sort of answer. Either way, the story will go on, like I said, it's just to help me with the timeline of everything. In case you are wondering, I have no beta, I edit things completely on my own, hence all the careless mistakes. Sorry for the wicked long author's note. And here's a preview for the next chapter: Breaking the Habit—Linkin Park.**

**P.S. Check out All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, they are **_**really, really **_**awesome!**

**PEACE!**

**Norah**


	11. Chapter 11: With You

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! Also, please be sure to check out the stories All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, they are really good. Lastly, I'd like to thank flutetenorsaxplayer2008, for advertising my stories as well, you are awesome!**

**Prologue**

_I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant,_

_and I can't bring you__back.—Linkin park_

**Chapter Eleven: With You**

**Edward's Point of View**

Why had I gone off on her like that? I had had no reason, I had to have seen this coming, Damien and Bella, I mean.

But that doesn't change the fact that I still called her a slut. And she ran off, crying.

What had I been trying to do, anyways? Right now, I was lucky that I hadn't been mugged yet by Bella's friends.

Right after, I dumped Lauren. It was kind of cruel to do so, but I couldn't really bring myself to care, to have the smallest inkling of sympathy or compassion for her. I had merely said, "Lauren, I don't like you anymore, we are over." And then I had just left her there, in the parking lot, staring after me like I had four heads.

And everyone thought that I would go back to being sulky again, which I was already, but I had been hiding it, just barely, but I had been concealing my despair.

_You idiot, Edward! You blew it! What were you trying to do? Get a rise out of her?_ I thought to myself. Then it dawned on me.

It was like something clicked, a light bulb going on in my head. Of course.

This was what I had always done. It was kindergarten low, I know, but I _had_ been in fact trying to get a rise out of her, and my theory was that I had said such lies to see if she still cared about my opinion. She did, didn't she.

"Edward, you know, you could have thought of a better way to get her attention, man." Jasper said, shaking his head as we walked home that day. His car had broken down, I was thinking that it had been sabotaged by someone, due to the state of the engine and such; it looked pathetically ruined under the hood.

"Yeah, like what, Jasper? Really, tell me what, exactly, I should do about this, because _I,_ for one, have _no clue._" He frowned, glaring at me.

"Dude, you have to admit, that was totally out of line, I mean, _anything_, anything you could have said or done, besides what you actually _did _do, would have been far better than _that_."

I stopped, thinking, and then realized he was right. _Crap._ I thought.

"Dude, keep walking!" Jasper exclaimed, breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked around to see that we were at a total halt, _in the middle of the crosswalk_. I hurried to the other side of the road, along with Jasper, thinking about how I could possibly make this right.

"Dude, just go tell her you're sorry, tell her how you really feel. Even if she hates you, or even if she slams the door right in your face, at least _try_. I mean, honestly, you have really got _nothing_ to lose now, you know." I sighed.

"But—Jasper—ugh! Fine! I'll go and _try_ to apologize. Keyword being _try._" He grinned, and said, "Okay, let's go!" I stopped short yet again. Thankfully, we were on the sidewalk, instead of the middle of the road again.

"Wh-What? Jasper, I didn't mean—" He shook his head, turning around to head towards Bella's house. "Nope! Now's the best time! I mean, while you still can't get away from me and what not." I glared menacingly at him, but he only laughed.

"Try and scare me all you want, little brother, there is _no_ way you are going to get out of this one. Not this time." I huffed, and finally, knowing that I would forever regret the decision, turned around, heading towards her house.

**Bella's Point of View**

Emmett had decided that we needed to have a movie night, to 'get my mind' off things, and he had invited over Alice, Rose (obviously,) Mike, a few other friends whose names I could not be bothered to remember, and Damien.

I sighed. Even though the movie would never get my mind off of today, Damien would. I knew it.

When everyone had arrived, Emmett made popcorn and grabbed the candy, before turning off the lights and popping in the movie. He had insisted that we not know what it was, saying that it was imperative to achieve the full effect of the movie.

And when we did find out what it was, it was epic. Of _course_ Emmett would pick _28 Days Later_. It was about this 'rage' virus caused by infected chimps, and spreads all throughout a major city. I am a fan of scary movies, well, only mildly scary movies, like the Black Dahlia, or Sweeney Todd, but I will tell you, this movie was pretty high on my list of scariest movies.

I cringed into Damien, screaming into his chest. It helped, a little, but the noises made it worse still. _Remind me to _never _watch scary movies on surround sound_. I thought to myself, shaking. Finally, about to run out of the room screaming, I looked up at Damien, and whispered, "Do something?" I asked desperately. He gave me a puzzled look. "What?" he murmured, turning his head up to look at the movie. I pulled his head down to mine, so his face was inches away. "Distract me." I whispered against his cheek. He smiled.

"I can do _that_." He said. He gently cupped my face in his hands, and brought his lips to mine. I smiled, sighing.

_Oh, yeah, this is _definitely _distracting._ I thought to myself. I shifted in his arms, putting my arms around his neck. He let go of my face, moving his arms around my back. Then, the doorbell rang. _Damn door! _I thought, pulling away. "I'll be right back." I murmured. He nodded, sighing. "I hope so, Bella." I giggled.

I ran out of the room as fast and a silently as I could.

When I opened the door, someone pulled me outside.

And when I saw who it was, I gasped.

Edward.

**Edward's Point of View**

She gasped when she saw me, and tried to go back inside, but I reached behind her and shut the door. I sighed.

"Bella," I started, but she tried to bolt. I caught her wrist, and when she tried to smack me, I caught her other wrist. "Listen," I whispered. She shook her head. "I-I can't, I don't want—" I pulled her closer. "Please," I was desperate now. I wanted, no, _needed_ for her to listen.

"Look, I have to say something, a few things, actually." I said softly.

She sighed looking back at the door. "You got five minutes. _Five_. Otherwise, Damien will come looking for me." My jaw clenched at the mention of the boy. "Or Emmett." She added. I relaxed a little. _Thank the lord she's not in there with him by herself._ I thought.

"Your times ticking, Edward." Bella reminded me.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, for everything. For hurting you, for putting you through this pain, and for calling you things that were not justified, or true, in the slightest." Bella's eyes widened, and for a millionth of a second, I thought she might actually forgive me. But then her eyes darkened. "I don't _care_ Edward. Not anymore. Don't you understand? I _like_ being happy, some people are like that, weird, huh?"

"Haha," I said, about to retort, then I remembered why I wanted to come here, or rather, why I was _forced_ to come here. "Look, that's only the first thing. I came here to say that I—I am in love with you."

**Bella's Point of View**

When I saw the asshole standing there on my doorstep, I tried to go back inside. _No way is he going to ruin my night too, _I thought bitterly. But my attempt was quickly thwarted.

He grabbed the door, shutting it. _Idiot! The door is locked!_ And I doubted that I would be saved by Damien; he'd been distracted by the movie when I was trying _to kiss him_. I wouldn't even enter his mind. Great. This sucks.

I heard him sigh, and tried to make a run for it. But yet again, I was stopped. He caught my wrist, and, retaliating to his touch, I raised my other hand to hit him, hopefully, distracting him for long enough to turn and pound on the door.

I shouldn't have even tried. He pulled me closer to him.

"Listen," _Oh, so _now _you want me to listen?_ My thoughts were racing. I started to shake, and still he pulled me closer to him. I was only a foot away.

"I—I can't, I don't want—" He was only a mere six inches from me.

"Please," he whispered. I could hear the desperation and sadness in his voice.

_Fine. Might as well, Bella. Get it over with. Then he'll stop bothering and hurting you._

I sighed again, giving up. "Look, I have something to say, a few things, actually."

"You got five minutes. _Five._ Otherwise, Damien will come looking for me."

I almost smirked and raised an eyebrow when I saw his jaw clench. His grip tightened on me.

Five inches now.

Quickly, I added, for the sake of keeping those five inches of space between us, "Or Emmett." He relaxed.

"Your time's ticking, Edward," I reminded him coldly.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, for everything. For hurting you, for putting you through this pain, and for calling you things that were not justified, or true, in the slightest."

He really knew what to say, if he actually thought about it, I will give him that. And for a second, I almost hugged him, took him back. Then, I remembered today, those five years I had lost, the pain he'd caused me, and I gave him a dark look.

"I don't _care_ Edward. Not anymore. Don't you understand? I _like_ being happy, some people are like that, weird, huh?" I retorted bitingly. I saw him flinch slightly at my words.

"Haha," he snapped, and I almost slapped him, in fact, if he weren't restraining me right now, I would have.

"Look, that's only the first thing. I came here to say that I—I am in love with you." I gasped.

Two inches.

I—he—what? "I—I can't. Not anymore." The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. They were hopeless, full of anguish and despair.

One inch.

"Bella, what can I do to convince you that what I say is true, that I do love you?" Nothing. Nothing he could do would convince me.

"There is absolutely nothing you can say or do that will convince me to—" He cut me off, his lips gently kissing mine. I gasped, and tried to pull away.

But then I realized that even though I tried, I didn't really. I just ended up grabbing the front of his sweatshirt instead.

This was bad. This was beyond bad. I loved Damien, didn't I?

But I couldn't ignore what I felt when he kissed me.

It was like everything had disappeared. All there was, was Edward. His lips moved perfectly with mine.

His kisses were amazing. And completely different from Damien. I mean, don't get me wrong, Damien was a good kisser, but it never felt like this before.

There was a dull ache in my chest, a yearning, and my entire being felt as if it was lit on fire. I gave up, pulling him closer.

A minute later, when he pulled away to take a breath, reality came crashing down on me. And the internal struggle began. _Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, _I thought furiously. _Think of how good, how pure, how _nice_ he is._

And, finally, I found somewhere within me the strength to pull away completely.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "No! Bella, you can't tell me that you didn't respond! That must have meant something, I mean, you _must _have felt _something._" I shook my head, and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry Edward, but this is goodbye. I can't be _with_ you, be _friends, _or, or, _more_, I just can't." His smoldering emerald eyes hardened, and I started to shake.

He looked like he'd just found out that someone had died.

"Fine. Fine, Bella. Go ahead and deny it. Deny _this_. But just remember that when you come back, when _he_ hurts you, I _won't_ be waiting. Congratulations on breaking my heart Bella. I—you know what, just go back to your little friends. I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I just can't deal with you anymore."

That hurt. More than _almost_ anything. But then I remembered the pain he'd caused me when he'd left, and when I had gotten him back, only to have him leave again. And the pain I felt was _nothing,_ nothing compared to _that _unbearable pain. And if I had been able to get over that, I could get over this, right?"

I wiped my eyes, and made my way to the back door.

"Emmett, everyone, I think the popcorn got to me, I'm going to go to bed." I lied, thanking my lucky stars that there was only the dim glow that the TV was emitting lighting up the room, making my tears impossibly to see.

"Okay, sis, See you in the morning!" Emmett said, distracted by the movie. I rolled my eyes. Everyone else merely nodded, and I made my way upstairs.

As I got myself ready for bed, washing my face in the bathroom, something caught my eye.

I tried, I really, really tried, to ignore the silver object lying on the rim of the tub.

But I couldn't.

And, taking a deep breath, I picked up the razor and made three cuts across my wrists.

**Author's Note:**

**OMIGOD!! She cut herself. What happens next (no pun intended)? Sorry if that part upset anyone; but remember, Bella **_**is**_** sort of emo, so it kind of makes sense. Don't worry, she won't do anything else like that. And Edward finally kissed her!! Yay! Even if it **_**did**_** literally end in tears, they **_**kissed!**_** I will try to update as soon as humanly possible, but I don't know how soon, so, yeah. Hope you liked it!! Review! I mean, that **_**kiss**_** was worth a few; it was scandalous, yet sweet. At least, I thought so. I can't believe she cheated! Also, um, about the preview in the last chapter, for future warning, I **_**may**_** do that. You know, change the song. Sometimes, when I do the previews, the song fits my outline for the chapter at the time, but sometimes the outline is changed completely, therefore, I change the song as I see fit. Alright, Ill shut up now!**

**P.S. Go check out All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008! They really **_**are**_** great stories, written by a **_**great**_** author, so go check it out! They are on my favorites, and she's in my author's list, I believe! **

**PEACE! I love you all!**

**Norah ; )**


	12. Chapter 12: She Talks To Angels

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting me and my stories. I love you all! Also, go check out flutetenorsaxplayer2008's stories, All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia. They are all really good. Like, **_**really**_** good! Okay! On with the story.**

**Prologue:**

_She paints her eyes as black as night, now, pulls those shades down tight._

_Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes,_

_The pains gonna make everything alright._

**Chapter Twelve: She Talks To Angels**

**Bella's Point of View**

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. It felt like nothing; in fact, I felt some sort of release.

But now, it just hurt like hell. I grabbed towels, trying to stop the blood.

A sharp knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Bella? Are you okay? You have been in there for a while." Asked a worried sounding Emmett. I felt a shot of adrenaline run through my whole body, praying that he wouldn't open the bathroom door and find out what it was that I was doing.

Fortunately, lady luck decided to lend a hand. I blurted out, "Yeah, I'm just taking a bath!" He grunted and I heard footsteps walking down the hall, and slowly faded down the stairs.

I sighed, and gripped the counter. Then, I realized that blood was dripping profusely from my wrists.

"_Shit,_" I muttered to myself. I grabbed gauze, and wrapped both my wrists in a thick layer of it, praying that the blood wouldn't seep through. Sighing, I grabbed a hoodie I had left in the bathroom the other day, pulled it on, and crept out of the bathroom, praying that maybe luck would be merciful to me.

"Bella?" _Oh, god, why me?_ I thought desperately to myself.

"Bella, that was fast! Wait, your hair isn't even wet?" Emmett said, sounding almost taken aback. I struggled for some sort of explanation, and then, fumbling with the words, I lied very carefully.

"Um, well, yeah, you see, I took a _bath_, I, um, didn't dunk my head or anything, so that would explain that." I struggled to lessen the blood rushing to my face, trying to make myself a little more convincing.

Emmett looked as if he wanted to argue more; he obviously was having a hard time believing me. But, surprisingly, he sighed, leaving it alone.

"Okay," he said warily, as if making sure I was stable. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I go now," I asked impatiently. My wrists were really starting to sting, and all I wanted to do at that moment was get to my bedroom, and get some painkillers.

_Ow! Isn't this supposed to be a _release_? _I thought to myself, biting back a grimace.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Emmett gave me one last look, before turning around and running down the stairs, calling out to somebody.

I blew out a large puff of air, before sprinting as lightly as I could across the hardwood floors of our hallway.

When I reached the confines of my room, where I could cry and no one could see, I began to do just that. I took out my poem notebook, and started to write.

By the time I was finished, I had written a whole entire poem.

_In spite of my insanity, _

_you devour my every word,_

_my every lie, bask in your own naïve-ness,_

_and your oblivious trust._

_It will truly end your life,_

_if you keep ignoring the fact that I'm not sane._

_But secretly, I scream at you to stay._

I closed the notebook, grabbing one of my wrists tightly, trying to stop the pain. It was sort of a habit—whenever I was hurt, my main thought was to put pressure on it, because it 'hurt less.'

I honestly don't really know if that's true, but oh well. All I really cared about was getting this to stop.

It was sometime around two in the morning that the painkillers _finally_ kicked in, effectively knocking me out. I sighed, enjoying the feeling of lethargy and numbness that took over my body and lulled me to sleep.

**Edward's Point of View (Confession)**

I pulled Bella closer to my body, watching as she wrapped her mind around my sudden, professed love for her.

I was two inches away now. Her breathtaking beauty was getting harder and harder to resist. Everything about this girl was beautiful.

"I—he—what? "I—I can't. Not anymore." She struggled for words, and although her sentence technically did not make a bit of sense, the intention of it was clear enough.

One inch. "Bella, what can I do to convince you that what I say is true, that I do love you?" I asked, anguish consuming me. But in the next second, I realized that it didn't matter what she said or did, I what going to follow through on this one thing.

"There is absolutely nothing that you can say or do that will convince me to—" I didn't even allow her to finish her comment. My lips were moving against hers, and I sighed.

This was so much more different. Where Lauren's kissing was probably considered to be more of an assault than anything else, this kiss was sweet.

I felt Bella struggle against me weakly. I could practically feel her resistance dying.

Sure enough, instead of trying to push me away, she ended up pulling me closer. My hands traveled from her face, to rest on her hips. I felt as if I were lit on some sort of beautiful fire. There was this foreign feeling in my chest, a dull ache, that I could not identify. My lips savored the feel of hers, until we both needed air, and I pulled away gently for a moment. Then, something in Bella's eyes shifted. They became pained, horrified.

_No, no, no, no, I can't lose her, not when I just got her back. Not after what just happened. _I thought to myself frantically. I was about to start kissing away her doubts, her thoughts, yet again, but stopped myself, seeing I was already too late. She was shaking in my arms. Finally, she pulled away, confirming my fears once and for all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly, tears in her eyes. How could I have been so stupid as to _kiss_ her? How could I truly love her, when I was toying with her emotions like that?

You, _Edward, are an utter _asshole. My mind scolded me.

"No! Bella! You can't tell me that you didn't respond? That must have meant something, I mean, you _must_ have felt _something._" I was pleading with her right now.

I had the strangest sense of déjà vu for a moment, before remembering that this was exactly what had happened before. Except, I had not been on the receiving end of such torture the first time this had happened, not even one week previous to that night. Now I had a better understanding of what I had put _her_ through.

She spoke again now. "I'm sorry Edward," she started. I tried to brace myself for the pain that would surely come next. "But this is goodbye. I can't be _with_ you, or, or, be _friends_, or _more_. I just, _can't_."

I felt something turn into stone. I felt something inside of me die. And, with hardened heart and eyes, I said venomously, "Fine. Fine, Bella. Go ahead and deny it. Deny _this_. But just remember that when you come back, when _he_ hurts you, I _won't _be waiting." She burst into tears. It was almost painful to watch. It _would_ have been painful to watch, had the part in me that actually cared about anything still been alive and inside of me. But as it was, that was not the case, and I continued on with my own form of revenge and, maybe, final closure.

"Congratulations on breaking my heart Bella. I—you know what? Just go back to your little friends. I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I just can't deal with you anymore."

That hit home. I could see it in her face, her eyes, the way she had suddenly seemed so much smaller, so much more vulnerable. I had done some real damage. Satisfied, I turned, hiding what I thought was a happy smile.

I was still smiling when I heard the door to her house slam, and when I walked back to my house, even as I walked through my very own door.

I _thought_ that my smile was the picture of true happiness. Apparently, I was dead wrong. Although Esme and Carlisle had already gone to bed early, Jasper had waited for me to come home.

"Edward?! What the hell happened? You look like you just cut your own arm right off!" I gasped, and whirled to look into the decorative mirror in the front hallway.

He was right. My smile was not even close to being a smile. There were tears running down my cheeks and face, and I truly looked as if someone had put me through physical pain.

All of a sudden, the part of me I thought had died at Bella's house didn't feel quite so dead anymore.

In fact, it felt more alive than ever before.

And it hurt, more than anything, it hurt. _So _this_ is what she has gone through three times now. _Holy. _Shit._

If I thought I was in pain, I couldn't imagine how Bella felt.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody! Did you like it? Even though it was basically just Edward's thoughts and stuff, and a little bit of Bella in the beginning of the chapter. Just so you know, I write all of the poems you see in this story. So, if they suck, please let me know, so I won't torture you all anymore with my poetry. I mean, I have no clue if it's good or not, but it's my favorite thing to write, besides fanfiction, so yeah.**

**ALSO!! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**Check out the Advertisement Section of my profile! You should all go check out those stories! I am also going to have an Advertisement Section in my chapters, so if you're looking for some **_**really**_** good reads, check 'em out!**

**ADVERTISEMENT SECTION**

**Read **_**All My Life**_**, **_**Gifted**_**, and **_**The Lost Daughter of Russia**_**, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, they're all **_**REALLY **_**good!**

**Check out **_**All This Green!**_** By teamedwardc101, it's one of the first fanfics I ever read!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Peace!**

**Norah**


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking The Habit

**Author's Note: **

**Thank You to Everyone who has reviewed, etcetera, it means a lot to me. I hope that you all like my story so far, I had no clue when I started as to how this would be received. This story is my 'baby,' it means a lot to me. Also, just so you all know, some aspects of this story are true. Not a lot, and most of the similarities are very subtle (between my actual life and this story) but they are there, nonetheless. For example, the summary is kind of true, but in a very small way. I **_**did**_** have a guy friend I'd known since birth practically, and then in the fifth grade he moved to a different part of the area, and we mostly lost touch, but it wasn't a heartbreak or anything. We still see each other once in a while. And the short kid, Steve, is a real kid, and his behavior is the same. He is actually—pardon my French—a dickwad, in real life. Anyways, on with the story!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Check out **_**All My Life, Gifted, **_**and **_**The Lost Daughter of Russia**_**, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.**

**Also, go and read **_**All This Green!**_** By teamedwardc101**

**It's really good!**

**Prologue**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream,_

_I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit._

_I'm breaking the habit._

_Tonight. –Linkin Park_

**Chapter Thirteen: Breaking the Habit**

**Edward's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt an odd pain.

Oh yeah. That would be my broken heart. I sighed, forcing myself to get out of the warm bed. _Today is a new day. Time to forget last night, forget Bella, just go back to being a part of the in-crowd. You don't belong with them._

Well, that's what my mind kept trying to tell my heart over and over again. To bad my heart was too shattered to hear anything but the emptiness and despair I felt welling up inside me.

I gulped nervously, swallowing my emotions painfully as I pulled a sweatshirt over my head. I had no clue as to what I was going to do now; hell, it was all I could do to not think of Bella.

I needed some release. _Now_. And although I really had tried to not do this, I felt I was going to have to.

Taking a deep breath or two, I knocked three times on Jasper's bedroom door. I heard a voice say groggily, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Then, the door swung open. He looked at me, surprised, before ushering me into his room and closing the door.

"What is it?" he asked me suspiciously. I never really went to him, hell, I tried not to talk to him, so this must have seemed extremely strange that I was standing there, asking for something.

"I—I need help." I whispered desperately. I couldn't say much more than that. Immediately, he understood. "Get a girl, go to football tryouts. You have loads of homework you probably still need to finish, and your guitar and piano lessons have been changed to today and tomorrow, which means you'll have to practice right when you come home from school." I nodded, confused.

_Crap! I have _lessons_ this week?! _And _homework?! I'm absolutely screwed._

He smiled, catching my look, before shoving me out the door. "Oh! You better run to school right now! You're going to be really late!" He shouted after me as I pounded down the stairs and out the door.

I was a mess.

Jasper had been right; I got three demerits and two detentions for this week and next week for lack of effort and homework completion, and I got yet another detention for missing my first period because I ran to school. When I had arrived, Jasper's car was already in the parking lot. _That son of a bitch!_ I swore mentally. He lied to me! If I hadn't run to school, I wouldn't have been at all late!

Oh well.

Later on that day, many girls approached me. Remembering what Jasper had so wisely told me to do, I chose a girl randomly and said yes. She ended up pulling me into the janitor's closet, and by lunchtime, we were a thing.

The funny thing was, I did not even know her name.

**Bella's Point of View**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—_I groaned, slamming the _off_ button on my beat up alarm clock. It was _after_ I had also roughly slammed my whole wrist into it as well that I suddenly remembered what exactly had taken place last night.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, cursing as I shook my wrists. They felt as if they were lit on fire. _Shut up, Bella, it's your own fault you decided to cut your wrists. _I reminded myself. I dressed quickly in a blue and black plaid hoodie and some red acid-wash jeans before heading out. Emmett, being the sweet, caring big brother that he is, had left already, and I was _very _late. I had already missed first period.

_Damn,_ I thought to myself as I burst through the main office doors. The secretary gave me a disapproving look, before motioning for me to come over and receive my punishment. I groaned loudly as she handed me a demerit and detention slip at the same time. I looked at them.

_At least you don't have to get these ones signed by parents or anything,_ I thought to myself as I scrambled to my next class.

If I thought the day could not get any worse, I was seriously wrong. On the way to my second class, I tripped over my shoelaces and fell flat on my face, making me late for my class. Then I realized that I had forgotten to complete the simple homework assignments I had been given by each of my teachers.

And on top of that, I had to watch as Edward started making out with some random slut as she pulled him towards the janitor's closet.

_The poor janitor,_ I thought to myself, shaking my head. How many kids had he stumbled upon doing not-so-decent things? It must suck to be him.

When I got to history, my last class before lunch, I got my poetry notebook taken away from me, and the teacher read a passage out loud to the class. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as my privacy was taken away. I felt as if he had taken my clothes. Then, to make things even worse, he didn't give it back to me, telling me that it was his now, until he decided otherwise.

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him throughout the class. When the bell finally rang, I jumped up from my uncomfortable seat, about to rip the man in two, when he said, "Ms. Swan, I would like to have a word with you." I sighed, walking up to Mr. Tanner's desk.

"Isabella," he started, and I mumbled instinctively, "Bella," before letting him continue. "_Bella_, now, I understand that this notebook, diary, whatever it is, belongs to you?" I nodded, and he held it out to me. But when I reached out to retrieve it, he pulled it back right as my fingers brushed it's spine.

"This is not material for my class, Isabella, now, is it?" So he was going to humiliate me? Okay, fine.

Now, normally, teachers are the only people I never mess with. But when they think that they can humiliate me or make me cry in front of people, even in private, I get mad.

And when I get mad, I get defiant. "No, Mr. Tanner, it is not." I said, straightening up and crossing my arms in front of my chest in a sign of disobedience.

Then, smirking, I took his coffee mug into my own hands, and said, "But neither, I presume, is this, however, you don't see me taking it and telling you that it is now mine," he turned an unsightly shade of red. His nostrils flared. But the fact that I was getting under his skin only egged me on, encouraged and emboldened me further.

"Miss Swan, this is inappropriate behavior, you are not the authority figure here. And I have a right to confiscate things that are not for my class if they are present in the room. Bad move. Already, I was pulling my backpack up, balancing it on my knee.

"Isabella, what on _earth_ do you think you—" His eyes widened, and he was suddenly at a loss for words as he stared, horrified, at the slender objects in my hand. I thrust them on top of the desk. "So, _Mr. Tanner_, I presume that tampons, seeing as they are not _materials_ for you class, are not acceptable, and must be confiscated immediately as well?" I said triumphantly. He shut his gaping mouth, and threw my poetry book at me. "You are dismissed," he gasped. I smirked once more, before turning and leaving, deciding that he could keep the tampons. "M-Miss Swan, you forgot, um…" I turned, and, smiling angelically, said, "Oh, you can keep them. You'll probably need them later anyways."

With that, I made my way to lunch, leaving a very pale teacher in my wake.

**Edward's Point of View**

When I finally got up the courage to even _look_ her way, _Bella's_ way, I bit back a gasp.

She looked strange. Not bad, or ugly, or anything, but her whole appearance, her posture, was off. Her hoodie was shaped weirdly around something at her wrists, but I brushed it off uneasily. She wouldn't have done something like _that_. They were probably just bracelets. Yeah. Bangles, or whatever they call those things. Also, she looked really small. I mean, she was very petite, barely five foot two, but she was slumped, weary and vulnerable looking. Fragile, almost. I grimaced, and started to think about it more, when all of a sudden, I was pulled roughly into a makeout session with the same random girl.

I still didn't even know the girl's name. But that wasn't even the worst part; I could not care less about what her name was right about now. She held none of my interest. I mean, it wasn't like she was hideous, or absolutely repulsive, as Lauren had been, but I just didn't care about her. She wasn't, as Jasper would probably say, my preferred object of interest. He looked at girls like they were toys. And went through them the exact same way. But the ironic part was that no matter how many girls had come and gone with him, he always had the time and energy to criticize me about it.

Funny how things work out, huh? Oh, well, Jasper would be Jasper, there really wasn't anything that anyone could do about him and his way with girls.

When the bell sounded, causing the majority of the student body that was present in the cafeteria to groan loudly, I stood up swiftly, thankful for an escape from the grips of this girl.

But I should have known from my short thing with Lauren, that I was so, so wrong. This girl attacked me anyways, and when I struggled to break the kiss, trying to use the excuse of, "I'm really sorry, but I need to get to my class now," she merely laughed, and grabbed my sweatshirt, saying, "We got five minutes." Before pulling me into a closet.

Needless to say, that relationship ended as quickly as it had started. By the time biology came around, I was with this girl named Paige, a blonde-haired, long-legged beauty, who actually knew who Kurt Cobain was.

_I might actually be able to go out with this girl!_ I thought to myself as I took my seat awkwardly next to the very person I had been trying to avoid all day. I heard her breathe an irritated sigh, and then, Paige was there.

"Excuse me Bella, but you need to move," Paige said roughly. Wait, what? She knew Bella? And what was with the tone of her voice? I mean, she sounded quite harsh and biting, but her voice had a tender undertone to it as she spoke to Bella.

Bella looked up, jaw slackened, as she gazed in wonder at the beautiful girl who was currently standing beside her and I.

"P-Paige?" she whispered, her eyes glistening. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were tears of happiness, but I, in fact, _did_ know better, and these tears that filled Bella Swan's beautiful chocolate eyes were _not_ tears of joy, they were tears of despair. But why? I mean, Paige seemed ecstatic to see her.

"But, I thought—" Paige interrupted whatever Bella was about to say.

"Nope! Izz, I'm here with you!" she squealed, clapping her hands together joyfully. Paige ran around the desk/table, to give Bella a hug; Bella, however, was not all that excited about this. She returned her enthusiasm with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, Izzy, why are you crying?" Paige asked, pulling away to give Bella the infamous once-over. Bella's eyes widened, mesmerizing me for a moment, before she answered quickly, "Oh, um, it's nothing, I—I'm merely crying tears of…joy."

She was lying. A fool could see that she was lying. And so could Paige. But she ignored it, and fired away questions and monologues at Bella. It wasn't until I heard my own name that I snapped out of my thoughts, and decided that maybe I should pay attention.

"So, Bella, I see you have become acquainted with _my_ Edward?" she wrapped her arms possessively around my waist. I fought back the desire to wrench myself from this girl's vice-like grip, and smiled an extremely forced smile. "Oh, so he's yours?" Bella said, raising her eyebrows and smirking. I shook my head, eyes widened, warning her to not say a word. Paige seemed pretty genuine, I didn't want to lose her because of something that had happened in the past…okay, okay, last night, but _still_.

"Yeah, Bella, you are _so_ behind, as always, haven't you like heard, me and Edward are like a thing now." I almost laughed as both Bella and I corrected her under our breaths, saying, "Edward and _I_," apparently Paige was not exactly keen on grammar skills. Oh, well. Maybe she was just having an off day or something. I really hope so.

"Um, do you guys know each other or something?" I blurted out by accident. Shit. I hadn't actually meant to say that out loud or anything. Why must I always speak my mind?

Paige stepped back, away from Bella, and much, _much_ closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist again, smiling. Bella smiled back, but the smile kind of scared me. It was genuine. _Too_ genuine. So much so that it had the exact opposite effect. And I knew that smile. It was the smile she had used when we were _really_ little; that smile was the smile that said, 'Back off, bitch, or I am going to kick your ass into next year.' My mind took me back to the very first time I had learned that look…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey! That's _my_ medal, and you know it, Edward!" Bella complained, stomping one foot on the ground. I rolled my little five-year-old eyes, and said, "_Obviously_, I won the race, so, it is _my_ medal," I smirked insolently at a very adorable five year old Bella. All of a sudden, the furious, stormy look on hr face disappeared, and she smiled a Cheshire grin that was too wide, too, _real_ looking, to actually _be_ real._

_I gulped, clutching the plastic object that had effectively started the argument to my chest, and took a cautious step back._

"_Edward, give me the medal!" Bella sang sweetly. Feeling bold, I shook my head, gave her one last smirk, and said, "_Never_," _

_Then, she pounced. Growling, her features twisted into a cat-like expression. Her teeth were bared as she lunged at me. _

_She won the medal, as well as the satisfaction of damaging some other—jewels—if you know what I mean._

_End of Flashback_

I grimaced, remembering the pain vividly. Then, realizing what might happen if someone failed to intervene, I snapped out of the foggy memory, giving Bella a look that I hope gave her a warning. '_Not here,'_ I mouthed to her when Paige could not see.

Bella seemed to understand. If she destroyed Paige here and now, she would get into a _lot_ of trouble, and Paige didn't seem like the kind of person to forgive and forget. What could easily be brushed off and determined a minor catfight, could also just as easily be turned into a lawsuit with the snap of a finger.

Bella straightened up and then Paige began to talk again. "Yeah, I mean, we _totally_ hit it off, Bella, it was amazing." Bella laughed and nodded. I gulped nervously, hoping Paige failed to hear the obvious mocking undertone to Bella's laugh and body language.

"So, I see you have snagged another trophy, _Paige_," Bella said. What? Trophy? Is that what I was to her? Ouch. Oh, well. Maybe Bella was just trying to joke around with her. _Yeah, Edward, that was _exactly_ the type of thing a girl would joke about, especially right in front of you,_ I thought to myself.

"Bella! Be nice! He's my _boyfriend_, remember. And besides, Edward could never be a trophy. He would be a masterpiece, a statue, carved by the gods." Wow, um, was that a compliment? I'm not exactly sure. Or maybe it was meant to make Bella think that she was actually smart.

_Paige _is_ smart, idiot!_ I yelled at myself. But even as Paige defended herself, I caught her smile falter the tiniest bit. So Bella's comment had merit. That's great. Shit.

"I heard that you, little miss prude, _finally_ got a guy! That's great! It's about time! I remember when _I _made out with Damien in the eighth grade, he was _the guy_ to be with last year, remember?" Bella was shaking now. Why was Paige doing this? It was obviously bothering Bella.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in, telling Paige to sit down and stop flirting. I felt the need to comfort Bella, and reached for her hand, but she moved away as soon as she saw me move even an inch towards her.

All of a sudden, a slightly crumpled, ripped piece of scrap paper slid right in front of my face.

I opened the rolled up note, and what I saw there, in her handwriting, two simple words. Two blunt, clear words.

_Fuck. You._

Well, isn't _that_ nice? Well, if you want to be that way, two can play at that game, hun. I wrote out a response, and tossed it carelessly onto her open notebook.

_Bitch_. Was all I had written. But it seemed to work pretty effectively. For the rest of the entire class, Bella would not look a centimeter in my direction. And no more notes came my way. Bored out of my mind at the lecture on something I had already learned about, I took out my phone and decided to text Paige, so I could possibly learn more about her.

**(A/N: Underlined is ****Paige's****, italics is **_**Edward's**_**)**

_E: So, what sort of music are you into, exactly?_

P: Lots.

_E: Elaborate, please._

P: Haha, kay, um, wat does eloboraite mean?

_E:…_

_Oh. My. God. _Bella snorted, obviously reading my texts. I glared at her, and texted Paige back. How could she have gotten into high school and _not_ know what _elaborate_ means was beyond me. But I decided to let it go.

_E: Never mind. Just tell me what sorts of music you like: bands, genres, musicians, styles, just—music._

P: Oh, haha, ok, um, I like pop, rap, um, the Cobain genre, yeah. : P

Seriously? _The _Cobain _genre?_ I thought she actually knew music? Crap. She was lying about that. Maybe she liked poetry.

_E: So, poetry?_

P: Haha, jk, wat?

Okay, um jk? What's the joke here? Did I miss something? I sighed.

_E: You know, Edgar Allen Poe, indie poetry?_

P: Isn't indie a tribe?

_E: I have to go, Paige. Sorry, I just can't talk right now._

And I am going to _dump_ you on your little blonde ass once school gets out. How could I have honestly been so _blind? _She was clearly not the girl I had thought she was, if I had bothered to talk to her for five seconds before saying yes to going out with her, I would have known that.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, the bell rang. Students were suddenly awake, excited to be liberated from this hellhole they all call school.

But, for once in my sorry life, I was dreading this a little. The whole "You are _dumping_ me?" and the cry me a river thing that what sure to come in the very near future. That part of breaking up absolutely drove me _insane_.

In no rush whatsoever to get out of the room and face Paige, I stretched my arms and legs in my seat. My fingers accidentally brushed against Bella's thigh, and she jumped probably ten feet into the air, dropping her things. Mumbling a quick, probably incoherent apology, I tried to help her gather up her things again. As soon as she had grabbed most of her stuff, save a few pens, she pushed past me, almost in a weak manner, leaving hurriedly. Sighing, I realized that I could no longer delay the inevitable, so it was no use to get into any more trouble by receiving yet another invitation to detention, so I turned to leave. But as I did so, something on the floor caught my eye.

A notebook. Curious, I picked it up, and was about to call after Bella that she had missed something, when I realized that she was gone. Feeling stupid, I examined the front and back cover of the small book. They were decorated with all sorts of doodles and such, and it said in simple, tiny handwriting, _Poetry_, on the front of it, right in the top, right-hand corner.

I sighed. _Oh, well._ Hm, that was becoming my favorite thing to say nowadays. I thought about it as I walked out of the classroom. _Oh, well._ That seemed to be my motto. I laughed humorlessly as I opened my locker and got ready to leave for home.

It could be my philosophy. Oh, well. My excuse for everything these days.

I finally finished packing, and then looked at my watch. Wow, time had gone by really quickly. Already, football tryouts, as well as other things, were starting up. _SHIT! Football tryouts! _I smacked my forehead, remembering what Jasper had told me this morning. I groaned. I guess Paige would just have to wait until tomorrow morning. I don't think she'll mind another couple of hours as my girlfriend, though. I sprinted into the locker rooms, dressing for tryouts.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I have **_**ever**_** written in my **_**entire**_** life! I think that deserves some sort of recognition! (Cough, reviews, cough) So, did you like it? Or was it too repetitive? I hope it wasn't a **_**total**_** bust. Edward seems to be getting over Bella, huh? Well, sort of, not really, but anyways, review!! Tell me if you liked it, or hated it, I do actually read all of them! Also, I am starting, as you probably could see, an advertisement section in my author's notes at the beginning, and the end, as well, of each chapter! Read the stories! They are all **_**really**_** good; I wouldn't advertise them if they were not. I hope you all liked this one!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

Read _All My Life_, _Gifted_, and _The Lost Daughter of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, I _love_ them! They are all really creative!

Also, be sure to check out _All This Green, _by teamedwardc101, which can be found on my profile, I believe! It is a really great story!


	14. Chapter 14: On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I hope that you all like my story so far! I had no idea that I would get this kind of response from it! **

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

**Check out **_**All My Life, Gifted, **_**and **_**The Lost Daughter of Russia,**_** by flutetenorsaxplayer2008, they are all **_**awesome!**_

**Also be sure to go and read **_**All This Green!**_**, by teamedwardc101, I love it, and I know all of you will too!**

**Prologue**

_Everyone is watching, her arms are so sore.—Tokio Hotel_

**Chapter Fourteen: On The Edge**

**Bella's Point of View**

I sighed, gritting my teeth as I thought about Paige with Edward. She had done this to me on purpose. She actually lived in Port Angeles, and so therefore, _should _be going to PA high school, but she decided to come _here_ and make my life a living hell.

I winced as I hit the wrong note in my own composition. I have been playing the guitar and the piano since, well, since I can remember. But the difference between me and everyone else, well, mostly everybody else, was that _I _played because I enjoyed it, and because I felt that, as corny as it may sound, it was my calling. I mean, I composed a ton of songs.

I took a deep breath, and began to play the piece again, from the very beginning this time. My fingers caressed each key, and I became a part of the instrument. I felt as if I could confide in the music. I smiled, lost in the music. It was my only true friend.

Even though the campus was still buzzing with activity a few hours after school had officially been dismissed, I almost always came here, to the music room, to get away from it all, ironically. I had taken off my sweatshirt, now that there was a smaller chance that anybody would see me, and my wrists were now exposed.

So imagine how horrified I was when I heard the door open quietly. I stopped playing immediately, struggling to pull my hoodie onto me, so my wrists were no longer exposed. All of a sudden, a tanned, manicured hand shot out, grabbing my wrists, I screamed in pain, the person had a horribly tight grip.

I looked up at the person, and gasped. Paige. She tightened her grip on my arm, and said, "Long time no see, Bella." I glared at her. "Get off of me, bitch," I spat. Paige gave me a mockingly hurt expression. "Ouch, Bella, I'm hurt. I thought that you and I were buddies." I shook my head. "No, Paige, you used me to get what you wanted. And now I am sick of it. So _leave. Me. _Alone." I was fuming now. She laughed, and shook her head. I writhed in her vice-like grip, as her sharp, fake nails dug into my wrist. She laughed yet again, and, finally freeing me from her claws, she said menacingly, "Stay away from Edward, he's mine. I saw him first, and you could never have a chance with him if you were the last girl on the earth." Tears filled my eyes. "You are right," I whispered. She smiled patronizingly. "Good girl, Bella, now, go back to being a little emo slut, and leave me and Edward alone. I mean, we _are_ really made for each other, we have _so much_ in common." I snorted, luckily, Paige didn't catch it, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Paige, your whore—oh! I mean, _High-_ness." She narrowed her eyes, but let it go, and, turning on her heel, left me to myself.

Surprisingly, (note sarcasm) I wasn't exactly in the mood to be here anymore. I grabbed my things, and got ready to go home.

That night, at dinner, my _mom_ decided to open her little mouth and talk to me, for once.

"Isabella, I think you should take off that, _vile_ hoodie of yours. It is, after all, totally unnecessary, I mean, the thing is the most preposterous color and such." I gritted my teeth, and shot back at her, "Oh, so thy _highness_ has so _kindly_ graced thee with her attention?" She rolled her eyes, and looked at Charlie, before saying, "Charles, please, tell our _daughter_ to take that horrid thing off. It is in no way appropriate for the dinner table." I looked desperately at my father, begging him with my eyes to refuse her wish.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at the use of my full name. "Do as your mother wishes." I narrowed my eyes at them both. "Go to hell." I smirked as _mother_ gasped, dropping her fork and knife. "Bedroom, this instant, young lady! I _will not_ tolerate such, such, _profanity_ at _my_ table!" she ordered. I laughed viciously, and as I got up, I said, "Oh! The profanity! Sue me!" she practically fainted, and I, satisfied with myself, went to my room. It was then that I broke down, and did the one thing I promised never to do again.

The next morning, my wrists burned more than ever, and I felt woozy. Re-wrapping my wounds, I got ready for school again. This time, I was ready _before_ Emmett, so I decided to make sure I had everything. It was upon going through my backpack that I realized, with a feeling of dread that chilled me to the bone, that my notebook was missing. I went through everything over and over, until I had to go to school.

How did this happen? Did someone take it? Would I _ever_ find it again? I sighed, on the verge of tears, as I walked to my first class.

**Edward's Point of View**

When I went home that night, I immediately disappeared into the privacy of my room, eager to read the book. I felt sort of bad about it; after all, what if it was like a diary? I would be violating her privacy. But I forced myself into reasoning that I _had_ to read it, after all, I didn't _really_ know _whose_ it was, technically, because there was no name anywhere on either of the covers. I sighed, opening the tattered notebook to the first page.

There wasn't much on the first page, only two words; _Poetry Notebook_.

The second page, however, was full of neat cursive. I began to read.

By the time I had gotten to the third page, I was lost in it. It was amazing. If this was Bella's, she had some skill. But then I remembered her handwriting on the note she had passed me earlier in the day, and realized that it couldn't be hers. This writing was too neat. Too, elegant, to be Bella's. At least, it probably was. I sighed, shrugging to no one in particular. I turned to the next page, and read the fourth poem. It made me feel for whoever had written it. It was so sad, so hopeless. I felt as if their pain had become my own pain, and I wanted to reach out and comfort the poet.

All of a sudden, my door opened, and Paige burst into my room. I snapped the book shut, and turned to fully face her. She smiled, sitting on my bed. "Hey, Edward, I thought that maybe we could, _hang out_, you know." Oh, hell no. "You do realize we _are_ fourteen, right?" I reminded her. She laughed, and said, "Oh, you're such a little prude, how cute! I bet you've never even gotten, you know," Oh, dear god. "And you have?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. But she gave me one anyways.

"Ha, you really _are_ too cute! Of _course!_ Duh! I mean, we _are_ fourteen, right Eddie?" Okay, commence Phase 1: Dump Paige's Sorry, Whorish ass.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Paige, look, you are a nice girl, but," she started to attack me, kissing me roughly. I pushed her away, maybe a little bit harder than I thought, because she stumbled back. "We done, Paige, look, I'm just not ready for that." She frowned, and slapped me across the face, grabbing her bag. "Asswhole!" she yelled, smacking me once again, and then, just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. I held my cheek, dazed, as I got ready for bed.

I didn't even notice the absence of the notebook on my bedroom desk.

**Bella's Point of View**

As I walked to lunch, people were all gathered into small groups, whispering and gesturing wildly at newspapers. Curious, I went to the board labeled, _Forks High Paper_, and gasped, feeling my knees go weak.

There, in huge bold-print, on the front cover of our school newspaper, was a headline that made me sick.

**MYSTERIOUS POETRY BOOK FOUND IN FORKS HIGH**

Under it, next to the story, was a picture of _my_ notebook. And as I read the article, I found that my tears were no longer of humiliation and horror, but those of anger and hate.

_Article:_

_Yesterday, a mysterious notebook full of poems was found by none other than the freshman heartthrob, Edward Cullen. It contains the poems of some one here at Forks High, but whose they are is unknown at this time. But they are no doubt a diary put into poem form. We will continue to keep our eyes out for whom this journal may belong to, but until then, we shall post one poem per issue in the submission section. _

_(continues on page…)_

_End of Article_

I stalked into the lunchroom, seeing red, and sat down next to Alice and Rosalie. "Are you alright?" Alice whispered to me. I nodded, and gave her a look saying, "I'll tell you later." She nodded, and turned back to face the table.

"Okay! Shopping spree! Who's in?" she squealed.

I was forced into it, but everyone else besides Rosalie had prior commitments, so it was just Alice, Rosalie, and I. Great. Now I get to go through the Spanish Inquisition.

Then, Edward waltzed in, looking all cheery, with _yet another girl_ hanging off of his arm. Dana, I think was her name. Wonderful. Then, I smiled. Gee, Paige, looks like he isn't _yours_ after all, huh. _That _ was a long-lived relationship.

All of a sudden, I realized something. "Hey, guys, where's Damien?" everyone looked guiltily at one another, before shrugging simultaneously. I sighed. "I guess I will just go look for him." I announced, before standing and throwing away my uneaten meal. I hadn't really been eating a lot lately. Starting down the hallway, I tore down the newspapers that had been taped to practically every inch of the wall. I had no clue who the hell had done this, but I knew one thing for sure; Edward was going down. _Right _after school today. Then, remembering something, I groaned. Okay, after _detention_, Edward was going down.

I hate my life.

Just as I was passing the janitor's closet, I heard _his _voice, and a girl's giggle.

No. Please no.

I slowly opened the door, and the tears rolled down my face. Damien. And Paige. Making out. Why? They stopped, realizing I was there, and Paige smirked. "Oopsies," she giggled innocently, wiggling her fingers at me. I slapped her across the face. "Damien, we are _over._ Go to hell!" I cried, and I slammed the heavy closet door right in their slutty faces.

As I cried my way to my next class after the worst lunch of my entire life ended, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched.

**Edward's Point of View**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—_I groaned, slamming down on my cursed alarm clock. I yawned as I turned the shower on.

As I let the scalding water wash away my drowsiness slowly, I thought about football, smiling. I had gotten an amazing response, despite being late for tryouts.

As I walked into the school parking lot, much earlier than the previous morning, however, my fairly-good-start to my day was flushed down the toilet. Gracie, the head of the school newspaper, was handing out the latest issue of _Forks High Paper._ But that was not what bothered me so much. It was the front page story that did. I suddenly felt sick.

**MYSTERIOUS POETRY BOOK FOUND IN FORKS HIGH**

Oh shit. How had this happened? I continued to read, and when I finished, I wished that I had never come to school.

_Article:_

_Yesterday, a mysterious notebook full of poems was found by none other than the freshman heartthrob, Edward Cullen. It contains the poems of some one here at Forks High, but whose they are is unknown at this time. But they are no doubt a diary put into poem form. We will continue to keep our eyes out for whom this journal may belong to, but until then, we shall post one poem per issue in the submission section. _

_(continues on page…)_

_End of Article_

I thought back to the night before, and, suddenly, it all clicked. Everything made sense. Paige. She had done this. But why? I mean, I wouldn't wish this sort of thing on my worst enemy, well, okay, since now my worst enemy was Paige, I probably wouldn't mind so much, but still. This was too far.

As I ripped it up and tossed it into the trash, a girl named, uh, Daniel? Maybe? Approached me. I smirked, momentarily forgetting all about the article, and gestured with one finger for her to come over. Let's just say, I had another girl by the time school had started.

**Paige's Point of View**

Oh, this was too good. I had planned this all out in the first place, I just had not expected it to all play out so _conveniently_. The fact that Edward had dumped me no longer mattered, in fact, I already had my eyes set on another guy.

_Damien, you are mine._ I thought, laughing to myself. No one but me knew whose poetry book this was, in fact, the only reason I _did_ know, was because I had gotten a glimpse of it in biology when I had hugged Bella. Oh, this was just, _too _good.

**Author's Note:**

**So, was it good? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me!! I'm begging here! I made the last chapter extra long! This chapter wasn't that long, I just thought that I should end it there. Do you think I ended Damien and Bella too early? I don't know. Oh, um, I am going to be skipping a little time, not too much, but enough; it must be done, sorry. It's just, I haven't even gotten to Bella's birthday, which was only a few days away in the earlier chapters. Which means that the next chapter will be, let's just say, **_**VERY EVENTFUL**_**! Review! Remember, I love you all!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

**Check out **_**All My Life, Gifted, **_**and **_**The Lost Daughter of Russia, **_**by flutetenorsaxplayer2008. They are all **_**really **_**good! It's on my profile, I'm pretty sure!**

**Also, be sure to read **_**All This Green!**_** By teamedwardc101, it's on my profile, I think! It's one of the first fanfics I ever read! I know you'll al love it!**

**PEACE!**

**Norah : P**


	15. Chapter 15: Bodies

**Author's Note:**

**Omigosh! I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating, but I didn't have any access whatsoever to a computer prior to now, so there **_**is**_** a good reason for my unexplained disappearance. Now, advertisements… Umm, from now on, the layout is going to be different for my advertisement section. It's just that I have a lot of stories that I am and probably will be advertising, so yeah.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_Gifted_,_ All My Life_,and _The Lost Daughter of Russia_—flutetenorsaxplayer2008

_All This Green!_—teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her—_.Anthony

_I don't need a savior!_—RobDaZzLes

Check them all out! They're really good!

**Prologue**

_Beaten why for? Can't take much more. (Here we go here we go) One-Nothing wrong with me. Two-nothing wrong with me. Three-Nothing wrong with me. One-Something's got to give. Two-Something's got to give. Three-Something's got to give. Now._

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor._

—_Drowning Pool._

**Chapter Fifteen: Bodies (Let the Bodies Hit the Floor)**

**Bella's Point of View**

It was the day of the dreaded event—my birthday. To me, it was like Friday the Thirteenth. One-I _hated_ my birthday, because it meant more attention, and I _hate_ attention with a passion. Two-For some reason, things _always_ seemed to go horribly wrong one way or another on my birthday. But then, I _am_ Bella Swan, which means that everything that can go wrong does go wrong anyways, birthday or not, so it was probably just me.

I groaned, rolling over to take a look at the clock on my bedside table. Six in the morning. Beautiful. I am _not_ a morning person.

Sadly, it would seem that Rose and Alice, the girls from that diner outing earlier in the week, were morning people. Like I said, Lady Luck _hates_ me.

"Bella! Get up get up get up get up get up get up get—" I growled, throwing my pillow at the general direction of the annoying pixie voice. Then, there was a loud clanging in my ear, and Emmett was singing, well, more like bellowing the song, "I love you, you love me!" from Barney right in my face.

That _definitely_ got me up.

This day officially sucked.

**Edward's Point of View**

_Why am I doing this again? _I thought to myself as I wandered the aisles of _Staples_ looking for something to give to Bella. Well, it wasn't just _something_, I knew what I was giving her already, I just hoped that it wouldn't backfire on me like everything lately had seemed to be doing. I still hadn't gotten her notebook back for her, and now I would have to wait until Monday to do so.

Finally, I found what I was looking for, and, after paying, I headed back down the route to my house to get ready for this shindig.

**Bella's Point of View**

It was 8 o'clock p.m., and Alice and Rose had just finished playing Bella Barbie with me. It was the longest _fourteen _hours of my _entire_ life. Yes, you heard me right. _Fourteen _hours. Outrageous, I know, but in the end, I looked pretty good.

Alice and Rosalie and dressed me in a black and white pinstripe corset-top, with a pair of red skinny jeans and XX-high black converse. Then, it was makeup time. When they were finished, I looked cool, with black eye makeup and red lipstick. My face was extra-pale, and they had painted my nails black with red tips. Luckily, I somehow managed to hide my wrists from them the entire time, and they gave me black metal wrist cuffs that covered them completely.

I just hoped that they all didn't go over the top with my birthday plans, but we _are _talking about the two most dangerous people on the planet; Alice and Emmett. Knowing them, they probably had done everything I had told them _not_ to do, but oh well, I guess there was really nothing I could do about it at this stage of the game.

However, despite the fact that I looked good, and everyone was being really nice to me, inside I felt just as horrible as I had the night I had 'broken' Edward's little heart. But, judging from the fact that he was now onto what, the fifth girlfriend all within the course of four or five days, I was beginning to think that he had simply been playing me, that everything was all a lie. Of course, it was now easier to believe, in fact, hard _not _to believe this, because of what he had done to me. He had taken away my one sanctuary, and ruined it completely. Three of my poems had been published in the school newspaper, and no one had figured out who's diary it was.

I sighed, not allowing myself to cry over it. _You'll ruin your makeup, and be forced to face the wrath of Alice,_ I reminded myself.

So, hopping into Emmett's jeep, I found the determination to enjoy this night, no matter what happened.

When we arrived at the 'diner' as Emmett had so convincingly codenamed my party, my jaw dropped.

_Nothing_, and I mean _nothing, _could have _ever_ prepared me for _this_. We were parked in front of a huge, beautiful Victorian Mansion.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Alice announced dramatically, bowing as we opened the Jeep doors and stepped from the car. If I was not already awed, I was now.

"Th-This is your _home_?!" I squeaked pathetically. She only laughed, nodding eagerly as she lead me down the stone path. It was amazing.

The pathway we were walking on was long, lit by candles on each side. But that was not the most amazing thing about the walkway. Because the candles were actually floating in six-inch wide pools that lined the entire path, making it look unearthly.

"Isn't it cool? My mother somehow found somebody that agreed to do this, I don't know _how_ in the world they managed it, but they did!" Alice giggled, catching my awed expression.

I nodded, and she kept on rambling about something I could not be bothered with, as I was now preoccupied by the rest of the property. The steps that led to the porch were strung with an array of purple and red Christmas lights, and in each of the many windows, you could see strobe lights and such from the party inside.

"If you think that's awesome, wait until you get a look at the _inside_," Emmett boomed, laughing at my face.

He was right. What I assumed was once a huge living room was turned into a dance floor, and the dining room through the double doors was a dimly lit bar. "Non-alcoholic," Alice quickly shouted, leading me through another doorway. I couldn't help the dreamy smile that filled my face as I followed her out into her back yard. There was a waterfall that lead into a rectangular lap-pool, also lit by candles, and a beautiful patio surrounded by all sorts of lights and exotic plants.

"Isn't it like a real club?!" Emmett shouted above the music. I nodded, and quickly left him and Alice to go back inside and hide in the conspicuous bar.

But as soon as I sat down, "Kids," by MGMT started to play, and I couldn't help but run out to the living room-turned-dance-floor to move my body to the music.

_You were a child, crawling on you knees towards it._

_Making mama so proud, but your voice was too loud._

_We like to watch you laughing. You pick the insects off plants, no time to think of consequences._

_Control yourself, take only what you need from it. A family of trees wanting, to be haunted._

All of a sudden, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with a tall, attractive boy that had tan skin, beautiful eyes, and a contagious smile, which I returned warmly. "Who are you?" I yelled above the music.

He smiled, and bent down to whisper in my ear, "My name's Jacob! You must be the birthday girl! Want to dance with me?"

**Edward's Point of View**

I arrived at Alice's house for Bella's party an hour late. According to a text from Emmett, they had been there for about a half an hour when I got there. I sighed, entering the house.

I honestly couldn't figure out why exactly I had even agreed to going to this thing, anyways. I mean, Bella hated me for everything that had happened all in the course of five days, so she most likely didn't want me here.

But I needed to give her my gift, at least. It was meant to be more of a peace offering than anything else, one that I knew already would be totally futile. But I had to at least try. That way, it wouldn't be my fault that we still hadn't gotten any closure. I think.

I soon found, however, that I had my work cut out for me. Even after searching the living room, dining room, and backyard about ten hundred times, I still had yet to even catch one tiny glimpse of her. Where the hell was she? I mean, unless she was upstairs for some reason…

It suddenly all made sense. Of course she was upstairs. Bella _hated_ attention in any shape or form, if it were directed at her. So she must have been hiding where she would have a smaller chance of being found by anybody.

I made my way through the crush of dancing bodies, and fought my way up the crowded stairs, earning quite a few nasty looks along the way from the people I shoved out of my path when they wouldn't move. Right about then, I could honestly care less about them, though.

I finally broke through the mess of people, and began to walk slowly down the hallway, straining to listen for any sign of her. I had just about lost hop when I heard it.

No. Please no.

I opened the door to the last bedroom.

I had found Bella finally. And I wished that I hadn't. Seeing red, I slammed the door all the way open, and as I walked, enraged, closer to saving her, only one thought crossed my mind, over and over like some psychotic mantra.

_I am going to _kill _Jacob Black. I swear, if it's the last thing I do._

**Author's Note:**

**Ha ha! Minor cliffy! Well, not really, we all basically know what's going on, it's just a matter of to what extent really. I would tell you not to worry, but that would be no fun, now would it? You probably won't be on your toes for very long, hopefully Ill finish chapter sixteen tonight and get it out to you all within a few hours or so. Anyways, please please review!! I am begging you, like I do at the end of every chapter basically! I want to reach a hundred within the next fifteen chapters! (and yes, I **_**do**_** in fact plan on writing that many, maybe more, but I don't know yet.)**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_Gifted_,_ All My Life_,and _The Lost Daughter of Russia_—flutetenorsaxplayer2008

_All This Green!_—teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her—_.Anthony

_I don't need a savior!_—RobDaZzLes

Check them all out! They're really good!

**Also, for those of you who are fans of Miss Congeniality, I am sorry to say that I don't know when exactly I will be updating again, I will add it on the top of my hiatus list, which I will be adding to my pro soon. Again, I am really, truly sorry, I am just so wrapped up in WHN, I sort of got a writer's block when it comes to Miss Congeniality. Sorry if you hate me for it.**

**PEACE! I love you all!**

**Norah : P (Now I'm going to go write the next chapter, instead of rambling on about nothing!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Scream

**Author's Note:**

**Here you go!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_Gifted_,_ All My Life_,and _The Lost Daughter of Russia_—flutetenorsaxplayer2008

_All This Green!_—teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her—_.Anthony

_I don't need a savior!_—RobDaZzLes

Check them all out! They're really good!

**Prologue**

_Watch out, stay awake, they're lurking. Obsess you, they are always working. Promising, everything you never asked for.—Tokio Hotel_

**Chapter Sixteen: Scream**

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob turned out to be really nice. We ended up at the bar five songs later, and he got me a water from the bartender, Steve, I think he said his name was, while I waited for him, sitting on a stool.

But despite the fact that I was having a lot of fun with Jacob, I couldn't help but feel like something about him was off. I tried to brush it off, but it just wouldn't go away. Eventually, I resorted to ignoring my intuition, and not thinking at all.

And I found it was fun. Not thinking, I mean. Probably because my thoughts were always either morbid or depressed, suicidal, even. I smiled, finally finding a real release from everything.

When Jake finally returned from an unusually long water trip, I was really thirsty. Without thinking twice, I took the Styrofoam cup and chugged the whole thing. It burned my throat, and I felt a little wobbly. Weird. Grabbing the next cup of water he had offered, I chugged that one, too. But no matter how many cups of water I drank, I couldn't get rid of the feeling.

By the time I realized what was going on, it was too late. I had let him lead me to the farthest room from the public eye, believing him when he said, "You look a little green, come one, let's go upstairs, you can rest in one of the bedrooms.

I almost wanted to laugh. How could I have been so stupid?

Then, he was kissing me. His hands went straight to my chest, down my shirt. I tried to scream, but he stifled my cries with a disgusting kiss. I was filled with a sense of fear and anger. I was so stupid! I had let him get me drunk, and now, he was going to rape me.

My vision was blurring fast, and I found myself fighting a battle to stay conscious enough to not be totally helpless. But it was no use. I knew that I was going to faint in about five minutes, if that, if I didn't do _something._ But there was nothing I could do.

Except one thing. Mustering up all my energy, I snapped my leg back as much as was possible on the bed, and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He cried out, well, into my mouth, as he was still trying to perform CPR on me, it seemed, and it worked.

He loosened his hold on me, and I fell off the bed, inching towards the shut door.

"Bitch!" He growled, and dragged me by my hair back to the bed. I sucked in a quick breath, and right before his mouth attacked mine, I managed a weak, "Help!"

Nothing came. I was alone. It was too loud outside of the room for anyone to hear unless they were standing right outside the door, and even if someone _had_ heard my pathetic cry, they probably wouldn't be able to get in. Jacob wasn't stupid. He had locked the door the second he had managed to get me safely inside the confines of the bedroom.

I was about to become a statistic. This time, when I began to faint, I welcomed the darkness that I knew came with unconsciousness, my resistance dying.

Then, there was hope. The door slammed against the wall, and I was never so grateful to see him in my life.

Edward. My will to fight and stay conscious was suddenly back, stronger than before, and, adrenaline rushing throughout my entire body, I began to fight Jacob.

But even with this newfound strength, it was no use. He was too heavy to push off of me, and too strong to hurt. I didn't dare to knee him again, it had just made him angry the first time I had done that. Jacob just looked at Edward and laughed.

"Hey, Eddie, come to see the show?" Oh, right. He was part of their group. But he wouldn't just leave me here, would he? I knew he was a pig, but he had to have enough compassion to at least try to convince him, or do something, right? Jacob, who still had his hands down my shirt, was looking at Edward, obviously amused by my futile struggles. I, too, looked at Edward, pleading with him to help me. The rush of adrenaline was fading quickly. If Edward chose to simply walk away from me, shut the door, then I was lost.

But then, his expression turned from surprise to anger, and he began to walk towards us. I felt my eyes widen for a moment, before I crashed, and it all suddenly went black.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella's shirt was loose, and Jacob had his hands down it. I was paralyzed by horror and surprise when I saw her and the man, the _thing_, I was about to kill for a moment, but it gave me just enough time to register the damage done to Bella, and the current situation.

She was struggling against Jacob's strength and weight as he kissed her pretty mouth, and he was smiling, knowing full well that he was going to get what he wanted. Well, what he _might_ have gotten, had I not interrupted. Then, noticing I was there, watching them, he pulled away from her face, to look at me, smiling an evil smile as he said, "Hey, Eddie, come to see the show?" Bella looked at me, her eyes shining with tears, begging me to help her. She fought more fiercely for a moment before she lost the strength to do so, writhing and squirming against him as he simply laughed at her feeble attempts to save herself.

Then, I snapped out of it. Suddenly, I was at Jacob and Bella's side, and I grabbed his shoulder, landing a punch in his face. Blood trickled, showing black in the poorly lit room, from his nose, and Bella lay, limp, on the bed.

I growled, and said, "I _told_ you to stay away! But you didn't listen, did you? You couldn't resist?" I punched him again. "No one ever taught you that _that_ is no way to treat a woman, did they?" Feral snarls ripped from my throat, and I was shaking with anger. "You _never_ simply _take_ what you want from a woman, _ever_!" He was shaking with fear, and then, as I shoved him to the ground, thinking he was taken care of, he latched onto my wrist, and punched me in the stomach, I doubled over for a moment, and then, adrenaline shooting through me from pain and fury, I straightened out, throwing my right hook straight into his jaw. He fell limp, unconscious, from the power behind my blow, and I swiftly got rid of him, throwing him to the ground again.

I gently lifted Bella into my arms, and pressed her against my chest as I made my way from the room, struggling to fight off the pain in my stomach. That was going to bruise, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that right now. All I cared about was getting Bella home, safe. Grabbing Jasper, and texting Emmett about what happened as I balanced Bella on one arm, I became more and more worried about her condition.

Then, as if I needed this right now, Paige grabbed my arm, and tried to make me let go of Bella.

"Come on, baby, let's dance," she purred in my ear. I shoved her, maybe a bit too roughly, away from me, saying, "Paige, fuck off." I _never_ swear in front of a girl, _ever_, but they were the only words I could manage that were harsh enough to stun a girl like her.

Finally, I made it to Jasper's car. Emmett and Jasper were both standing there, and Emmett looked torn between fury and panic.

"Let me see her!" He choked, his voice breaking as he rushed forward. I tried to hold her out to him, but Bella's hands suddenly latched onto my shirt, and she groaned, moving closer to me. Emmett stopped, realizing what she wasn't about to let go, and settled for stroking her hair briefly, whispering, "M poor baby sister," before gesturing back to Jasper and his car.

"Let's go," he said, his voice strained. "We are already attracting way too much attention."

I carefully climbed into the back seat, resting Bella on my lap as Jasper began to drive at an unusual speed towards Bella's house.

Whenever we went over a bump, Bella would stir, and snuggle closer to me, tightening her hold on my shirt.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into her gravel driveway, and I hopped out of the car, carrying Bella to the door. She was amazingly light for a high school girl, but I guess that she was tiny, so it sort of made sense that she wouldn't really weigh a lot.

It was once Jasper and Emmett had gone downstairs that she started talking.

**Bella's Point of View**

I would have never admitted it to anyone, but once I blacked out, I was subconsciously aware of what was happening around me. I couldn't see anything, but I could faintly hear, and I could definitely _feel_ everything.

Like when Edward lifted me into his arms, and when Emmett panicked. _Especially_ when Emmett panicked. Partly because I did too. I didn't want to have to leave Edward, and I certainly didn't prefer Emmett's arms to his. He smelled amazing, which was something I had noticed on the ride home. But once we ere halfway into the drive to my house, I sort of drifted away. Of course, whenever there was a bump, I stirred, and although I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, I was somewhat conscious. Well, just barely, but still. Trying to be conspicuous, I clung closer and closer to Edward, enjoying the warmth his body gave off.

It wasn't until I hit the bed, that I began to dream.

**Author's Note:**

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Another sort of but not really cliffy. Actually, this one (the cliffy) was unintentional, I just thought that it was the best way to end this chapter. This is the last chapter for tonight, sorry it was so short! I hope you all liked it! Now is the part where I beg for your reviews. Because reviews, my friends, are motivation, and motivation makes more chapters, you see, so this is all a cycle that, with your help, can be happily repeated hundreds of times. And that means **_**a lot**_** more chapters! I hope to update soon, though, I love you all!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_Gifted_,_ All My Life_,and _The Lost Daughter of Russia_—flutetenorsaxplayer2008

_All This Green!_—teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her—_.Anthony

_I don't need a savior!_—RobDaZzLes

Check them all out! They're really good!

**PEACE!**

**Norah : P**

**Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17: Basket Case

**Author's Note:**

**Guys?? Hello? Knock knock! Wow, I got next to nothing for the last two chapters! That's alright, though, I am too excited to keep from updating. So here is the next chapter! Also, I apologize to .Anthony for the screwed up name in my advertisements! I am so sorry! I was reading it over, and I almost had a heart attack. I feel bad about that, but I fixed it, so from this chapter on, you name is correct. Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: Well, um, heheh, I believe this is another oops on my part, I own nothing! I am going to just use this one for the rest of my story, so don't hate me, disclaimer police!**

**Advertisements:**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **.Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

They are all really good!

**Prologue**

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps, sometimes my mind plays tricks on me, it all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up, am I just paranoid?—Green Day_

**Chapter Seventeen: Basket Case**

**Bella's Point of View**

_Dream:_

_I was standing in the middle of some dark, deserted road, and Edward was there with me. "Just say it, Bella," He whispered, brushing my cheek tenderly. Our faces were inches apart. "Just once, say it, for me."_

_I opened my mouth to obey his orders, but when I tried to speak, I found myself mute. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find my voice._

_Edward's beautiful face fell, and I cried out for him soundlessly, tears staining my face, rolling down my cheeks. _

_But he turned away from me, and began to walk away. "No!" I screamed, and it felt as if my lungs had exploded. It was torture, but I kept on speaking anyways. "Edward! No! Stay! I love—"_

_End of Dream_

I bolted up in bed, and smashed foreheads with someone else. We both groaned at the same time, and I looked up to see the person's face.

Edward. I gasped, and he tensed, frozen like a statue on the side of my bed.

"Um, I'll, I should probably, um, go." He was about to shut my door when his words abruptly registered in my sluggish brain.

Edward's leaving. Don't let him leave, Bella. Not again.

"No!" I cried out, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. "Stay, please." He stopped, turning on his heel to look at me, his expression unreadable. "Bella, I, have to go, I'm sorry." He was whispering by the time he finished.

But I wasn't giving up. He was the only person I felt truly safe with right now, probably because he saved me from Jacob, and I didn't really want to be tormented by the thought of him coming back, Jacob, I mean, and having to go through _that _all over again. No, thank you.

"Edward! Stay, stay, please don't leave me," I was begging now, and I probably looked pathetic to him, but I didn't really care at that particular moment; I just needed Edward to stay. I would worry about everything else later.

He had come back, but stopped midway in his path. My hope faltered, well, more like crashed and burned pathetically right in front of my face.

"Why are you doing this, Bella? You _hate_ me," He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Because I want you here," I blurted out. I regretted it immediately, because his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Bye, Bella, I'll see you on Monday." No. Not again.

"Edward, please," I cried desperately, but it was no use. I could already hear his light footsteps on the stairs, and I fell back, crying myself into a restless slumber.

_Dream:_

"_Come here, baby," Jacob's voice purred from somewhere in the pitch black that surrounded me. I shivered, shrinking involuntarily at the cold and at his eerie voice._

_"Come here," his voice sounded angry, and all of a sudden, he was right in front of me. "Edward can't save you now," he sneered, laughing at my evident fear._

_End of Dream_

I screamed, falling off of my bed. I shrunk into the corner of my room, burying my face in my hands as I curled into a ball, whimpering.

"Just a dream," I said over and over, but the tears ran down m face yet again despite my self-reassurances.

"Bella?!" Emmett's voice rang out in the small room. Then, he was right in front of me, crouching down. "Bella, Bella, shh, what happened, calm down." I shook my head.

Emmett looked scared, and I suddenly realized what I must look like to him. A basket case. I was acting like I'd snapped. I looked up at him from behind my hands, and whispered, "Just get Edward."

He was going to hate me after this. I wasn't giving up. But now I actually needed him here, or I was going to go crazy. Emmett bolted from the room, already whipping out his cell phone.

Even in my hysteria, I managed to register that small detail.

_Why does Emmett know Edward's number?_ But I pushed that to the very back of my mind for later.

About ten minutes after Emmett had gone practically sprinting out of my room, I heard footsteps, lighter than Emmett's, but still pounding, on the stairs. I hid my face again, feeling stupid now. Why had I even asked? I allowed myself a quick glance at the clock, and it did nothing to settle the uneasiness I felt.

It was late. I began to wonder if maybe I _was _going crazy.

"Bella?" I began to cry for some reason at the sound of his velvety voice. "I'm sorry," I cried, trying to make myself smaller, wishing that I could just disappear into the walls and the floor, so I wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Bella, why are _you_ sorry?" His voice sounded impossibly close, and before I could stop myself, I raised my face to see him. When he saw how bad I looked, he cringed.

"I'm sorry," I said again. Then, I don't know how, but he was holding me, rocking me back and forth. He whispered soothing words in my ear, and let me ruin his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm right here," He murmured. I nodded, and he rubbed my back gently. Soon, I began to feel tired. I tried to conceal it, afraid of going to sleep, but Edward shook his head.

"Go to sleep," He smiled comfortingly, and let me get up, steadying me when I wobbled a little. I was still a little intoxicated, and hoped that I would remember his kindness, if I remembered anything at all.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, I'm scared," I cried, panicking when he turned towards my door. Slowly turning back, he nodded, and I finally fell asleep, at last the feeling of safety and security washing over me.

**Edward's Point of View**

When Emmett and Jasper left for a few hours to return to the party, Bella began to talk. "Edward," I whipped my head around, thinking that she had woken up. But instead, I found her sleeping. She smiled briefly, and then, it turned into a frown.

"No! I love you!" she cried out.

_She _what_? But I thought she said…_ I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Did she mean…

I sat on the side of her bed, and brushed her cheek gently. "I love you, too," I whispered, letting my guard down for just a moment.

"No!" she exclaimed, and tossed and turned restlessly. "I love—" all of a sudden, she bolted up in her bed, and we smashed foreheads. I groaned. Ow, that hurt!

I rubbed the tender spot on my head, wincing. I almost groaned again when I thought of the bruise I would have tomorrow. Oh, well.

The, I felt her tense beside me, and my walls went up. I became the mask everyone wanted me to be once again.

"Um, I'll, I should probably go," I stuttered, and quickly turned, leaving her alone. I had almost reached the hallway when she cried out to me. "No!" her voice was pleading with me now. And I almost gave in. I stopped where I was, but I didn't turn around. "Stay, please." I turned, and began to walk back to her. But then I stopped. She was supposed to hate me.

"Bella, why are you doing this? You _hate_ me." I pointed out. Her face became despaired as she realized that I wasn't actually coming back, but merely asking a question. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks as she whispered, "Because I want you here." I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. Then, I narrowed them cruelly. "Bye Bella, I'll see you on Monday." It was so blunt that it hurt even me. My voice sounded harsh and biting, and her face made me feel as if my heart was being broken to pieces again. Which, of course, would be totally impossible, seeing as she's already broken it in every way possible. Then, leaving her in tears, I turned around, heading home.

_Everything you say to me (brings me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break.) I need a little room to breathe, cuz I'm –_ I picked up my cell phone, looking at the caller ID before snapping it open and answering.

_Why in god's name is he calling at this hour of the night?_ I thought to myself, confused as hell. I mean, it wasn't like I was trying to get some sleep or anything anyways, but still, it was pretty rude of him considering he did not know that.

_Shut up, Edward, you can't say anything._ I sighed.

"Hello, Emmett?" I asked, cringing when I realized how annoyed I sounded. "Edward, Bella is, like, going _insane_. Can you some over, like, _right now_! I am seriously freaked out!" In five seconds flat, I was out the door, sprinting to her house.

Ten minutes later, I made it there, and, thanks to the freezing temperature outside, hadn't even broken a sweat.

Emmett opened the door before my fist even knocked on it once.

"She's upstairs, man, I have no clue what to do with her." Emmett warned me. I nodded as I made my way upstairs. I had just reached the top of the stairs when I heard it. And it the sound made me wish I had never left her alone like this in the first place. Her whimpers hit me like a wrecking ball. I grabbed the banister for support for a brief moment before practically sprinting for my life down the dimly lit hallway.

I found Bella in a small corner, crying, and curled up in a ball. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was officially the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.

"I'm sorry," The words broke me out of my thoughts; I hadn't even realized I had dazed off. Those two words made me feel terrible, well, worse than I already felt.

Why are _you_ sorry?" I blurted out. I was crouched down in front of her now, inches from her face. She looked up abruptly, and I cringed at the pain in her eyes. She looked as if something inside of her had died, or was dying.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again. I pulled her light body into my arms, rocking her back and forth as she cried into my shirt. I brought my lips to her ear, whispering what I hoped were comforting words into her ear. I felt her shiver when my teeth accidentally grazed her skin. It made me wonder for a moment in the back of my mind about how much I actually affected her, and how much she let on that I did. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head; now was definitely _not_ the time for _that_.

"It's okay, I'm right here," I murmured. She only cried harder. I sincerely hoped that I wasn't making things worse; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were true.

_Dammit, the walls are down again! _Some little evil voice screamed this at me like a mantra in my head. But I gritted my teeth, forcing it to shut up. Right now, I couldn't just do that to Bella. It would kill her.

It was only when Bella yawned that I suddenly realized _just_ how late into the night it was. The party was coming to an end.

The fact that they hadn't even cared that the reason for the party had just been traumatized quite frankly pissed me off. It was as if they weren't even there for her, but instead just using it as a reason to party.

Bella tried to conceal her sleepiness, but failed miserably. "Go to sleep," I said, smiling as best I could. She got up, but wobbled. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, steadying her. I guess the drugs, or alcohol, whatever Jacob had slipped into her drink, hadn't totally worn off. I was a little disappointed. She probably wouldn't even remember that night. But there really wasn't anything that I could do about it.

I turned to leave, but then realized she probably wanted me to do the opposite, so I slowed, and was about to turn around when she said, obviously panic-stricken, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me, I'm scared." I turned around now, and nodded, walking back to her.

Even though she wouldn't remember this, even though she would probably go back to hating me tomorrow, I couldn't deny it any longer.

No matter how hard I tried not to, I was still, and I always would be, in love with Bella Swan. And I couldn't help but hold on to that little glimmer of hope that maybe, someday, she would realize this, and maybe, even return my feelings. The chance was slim, but I didn't care. When she was finally in a deep slumber, no longer talking, the only sound was that of her steady breathing, I carefully slipped my gift deep into a corner under her bed. I don't know why I did it, but then, I guess I don't really know much of anything these days.

**Author;s Note**

**So, how was it? I hope that I made it long enough for you!**

**Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Advertisements:**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **.Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

They are all really good!

**PEACE!**

**Norah : P**

**Xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: Pyschosocial

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I would like to apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth for like months on end. I am currently listening to the song for this chapter, and I must say, it is BEAST! (sorry, that was out of line.) Anyways, in case the little blue chapter button thingy at the top of the page didn't tell you what the song is, it's Psychosocial by Slipknot. I happen to be obsessed with Slipknot, something I believe I failed to mention on my profile. Oh well. On to the Advertisement Section!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **My . Edward . Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

Cleaning Out My Closet by Twihead22796

The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia by Flutetenorsaxplayer2008

I Want You to Want Me by The Perisher

They are all really good!

**Prologue**

_I did my time, and I want out, so abusive. Fate, it doesn't cut, the soul is not so vibrant._

_The reckoning, the sickening, Back at you, subversion, pseudo-sacred psycho-virgin.—Slipknot _

**Chapter Eighteen: Psychosocial**

**Bella's Point of View**

My eyelids burned uncomfortably as the rays of sunshine bore through my open window. I groaned and turned over, my head pounding, my mouth as dry as the Sahara desert. There was a faint, far-off ringing in my ears, but no matter how subtle, it did nothing to help ease the splitting migraine I could feel looming over my head.

_Wait a second, SUNSHINE? OPEN WINDOW?_

I bolted straight out of my bed, and scrambled over to my window, and, sure enough, the sun glared right back at me, like a fiery orb, an eye, piercing through me.

Then, the headache hit me like a rock. I gasped, and moaned in pain, as the ringing in my ears, once a mere murmur, was gradually making itself much more prominent.

To say that this didn't hurt like hell would be the biggest lie of my life. I felt like, like I was _hung over_. Shit, _What happened last night?_ I wondered nervously to myself, desperately trying to force the fog from my head, and allow for my memory to come through. But I didn't have the opportunity.

For somewhere inside the house, I heard a very distinct, unmistakable sound. The sound of barking. I smiled widely, trying to ignore the pain, and stumbled furiously downstairs. Sure enough, there, right in front of me, attacking a very scared looking Emmett, was a small Boxer, who appeared to be extremely excited. Emmett was holding the adorable creature at arms length from himself, a look of pure disgust on his face. I couldn't help but to burst out in hysterics at the look on Emmett's face. My current fits of insatiable laughter alerted Emmett to my prescence, and he threw a scowl my way.

"I hope you're happy!" Emmett grumbled, and then said, obviously frustrated, "He freaking whizzed on me!" But despite his best efforts to remain serious, it only made matters worse. _I _felt as if I was going to pee myself from laughing so much. Then I stopped. It finally clicked. I had a dog. Finally, someone I could rely on, someone who could be my loyal companion, an ear to vent to, a source of much-needed strength and laughter. Because for once, I found I was happy.

"Emmett, is—is this my birthday gift?" I asked, my laughter ceasing abruptly as I anxiously awaited his answer.

"Hmm, well, let me think about that…YES!!" he sighed, shaking his head. "I thought I knew you better than that, Bella. Of course it's yours!" I squealed, something I had _never_ done in my life, and grabbed the dog.

Now, I had to name it. Well, actually, technically, now I had to go to school, sadly, so we put a very pouty, skin and bones boxer into the crate I presumed that Emmett had bought with the dog. It was only when we had arrived _at _school, that I gasped, blurting out, as a proverbial light bulb went off in my head, "Bones," Emmett looked at me quizzically. "Bells, you do realize that I haven't got the faintest idea as to what you might be talking about, right?" I blushed, feeling the heat as it pooled into my cheeks and through my entire body. "Emmett, the name of the dog! Bones!" he shook his head, muttering, "only you, Bella, only you," as we sprinted for school, the late bell ringing like a grim premonition over our heads.

I still couldn't recall what had happened the night previous, and when I inquired Emmett about it, I came up short. And I couldn't, not for the life f me, remember where the hell I had happened to misplace my poem book. All I knew was that I needed to find it soon; that notebook was my lifeline, my soul outside my body. I shuddered to think of what the repercussions of my inability to remember things and my severe disorganization might be, should someone get a hold of the book.

Oh well, I thought. I had a headache to worry about.

The day started out good enough, but by the time lunch had come around, all I heard were whispers and rumors, all of them involving me being drunk or something, or some people even going as far as to call me a slut. This puzzled more than hurt me, however, for I could not for the life of me recall anything recent that had occurred to make them come to such horrid, incorrect conclusions. But I decided to shrug it off as Lauren simply spreading vicious rumors about me. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

Then, I saw him. I couldn't remember his name, thought. He was big and burly, with dark, tan skin, and large, beautiful eyes. Eyes that I realized far too late were looking right back at me. I felt my face flush with utter embarrassment at being caught ogling somebody.

"Well, hello, you must be the famous 'Bella Swan," Oh, god, that voice. I looked up, to see the Greek god standing before me, smiling a warm, welcoming smile. I smiled back, and gestured for him to sit next to me. I had no idea as to what the feeling was, but there was, aside from the attraction and the obvious content and happiness, another feeling. I couldn't pin it though, hell, I couldn't even figure out if it was good or bad, let alone put a name to it.

But I ignored it nonetheless, and turned my attention back to the boy.

"Hi, um, do I know you from somewhere?" I blurted out carelessly. One blush slowly morphed into the next, creating a slightly deeper shade of red, I'm sure. The boy smiled, and said, "I don't believe so, but my name is Jacob Black. You are quite the topic around the boys, I must say," Great, was he _trying_ to make me blush so red, make me feel almost, I don't know, uncomfortable?

"Oh, really, how so?" I implored, trying hard not to sound bitter or prying. Jacob smiled, amused, and replied, "Well, most of the guys here secretly, well, actually, not really that secretly, think that you are the most beautiful creature ever to grace this earth. I'm not ashamed to say that I happen to be one of those." I smiled, embarrassed, and suddenly, my converse looked extremely entertaining and interesting.

Jacob erupted into laughter, and momentarily left me in a daze; it went straight through me. I almost swooned at the beautiful, rich sound of his voice. The entire lunch table, as well as a few around us, stopped eating and turned to look at what had caused the outburst. Ignoring them, Jacob leaned closer to me. "So, my fine lady, what do you say to a date?" I smiled, nodding happily. "Sure," I beamed. I felt as if I were on cloud-nine.

As I walked to my next class, however, despair took over, out of nowhere, and I found my eyes moistened by irrational tears. _This is stupid, Bella, stop making a scene. Jeez!_ I scolded myself, sitting down in biology. Edward stiffened beside me, and, from the corner of my eye, I saw that he looked outraged. Curious as to why, I turned to him fully, and confronted him outright. "Cullen, look, I don't know what the hell your problem is!" He turned, shocked, and for a moment, I could have sworn I saw a faint flicker of despair and remorse well up in his eyes, before becoming anger, hard, cold anger. "I saw you all starry-eyed with black, Isabella, don't play like you're so innocent." I gaped at him, disbelieving. "What the hell? Are you my dad? Because last time I checked, your name isn't Charlie Swan, so back off, asshole." I heard him growl under his breath. Growl? Seriously? Yeah, Edward, real intimidating. If you think caveman is intimidating. The bell finally decided to ring, saving me from having to converse with the douche-bag sitting next to me. But it didn't spare me from the murderous glares and growls that I could still feel, vibrating my body. It wasn't until halfway through the class, when his growling ceased finally, that I realized it wasn't him causing the trembling, but me. I was shaking violently in my seat. I held my sides desperately, trying to control the vibrating, but to no avail. Cullen took note, and whispered, "You okay?" I rolled my eyes, and flipped him off.

If only I had stopped before I had done that. If only I had thought it through. I ended up in detention after school for excessive use of vulgar and profane lnguage and/ or hand gestures. Whatever; personally, detention to me was a little heaven. It was a quiet place for me to think. However, there are just some days where you don't, when you simply can't, be left alone with yourself and your thoughts. That was how I felt that day, sitting in a small desk, rapping my fingers anxiously against the artificial surface of the desktop, before earning a 'wonderful' look from my teacher, and stopping all distractions whatsoever. I sighed, exaggerating t, watching as my frigid breath fogged the air, making it visible for a minute second, before evaporating into the cold air.

When detention finally got out, I leapt from my seat, only to fall on my face. I yelped loudly, and heard a gasp from behind me. Oh no, please no. I turned slowly, wincing at the face I saw as I did so. Because there, to witness me in all my glory, or should I say lack there of, falling flat on my face, simply because I have this amazing ability to attract danger and injury wherever I go.

"Say, why don't we just go out now," Jacob said softly, helping me up from the floor. I giggled, again, something I _never_ ever do, and foolishly agreed. Little did I know that it would, in fact, be my downfall.

**End Of Chapter Eighteen: Psychosocial**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Did you like it? Sorry that there isn't much of anything in this chapter, well, at least, **_**seemingly**_**, but, in fact, this chapter is extremely crucial, if you can guess the reason why, I'll reward the best predictions and/or theories on it with a surprise! (and NO, it won't just be cyber-cookies or whatever, I haven't decided what I want to do yet as a prize!) **

**So, how was it? Okay? Did I describe the hangover well? Admittedly, I'm not exactly happy with the chapter, it may seem like a filler in a way, but it really isn't please give me your honest opinion. I mean, come on people, review, think about it. It takes all of two seconds to type 'Update soon!' or whatever, but it takes me a lot of my own time and effort to produce these chapters! I don't care if you flame me! Just please review.**

**Well, after that pathetic plea, here are the ADVERTISEMENTS!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

I have added some new stories to this growing list, please check 'em out, most, if not all, of these stories are on my profile, in my favorite stories section at the very bottom.

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **My . Edward . Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

Cleaning Out My Closet by Twihead22796

The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia by Flutetenorsaxplayer2008

I Want You to Want Me by The Perisher

They are all really good!

**PEACE!**

**Norah**

**P.S. Once I figure out how, I will be posting a poll on up and coming stories. Vote on which idea you would like to be made into a story most!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	19. Chapter 19: Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone! I'm back again! Sorry about the bum chapter, I hope that this one is better than the last. SO, a few things. First off, I may be putting a poll up on my profile, for you to vote on which story you may want me to start next. Second, Although I have yet to be inquired about it, I feel it is necessary to mention.**

**The length of this story. I plan for this fanfiction to continue for a long, long time, partly because this is only the beginning of Bella's freshman year. A few people have asked me about if I am going to skip periods of time or not, and the answer is that I may do so, but I am not completely decided on that yet. I have a few layouts that I m debating on. There may be four installments of this, this fanfiction, What Happens Next, being freshman year, and then sophomore, junior, and senior year each being their own separate fanfiction. That way it doesn't seem to drag on forever and ever. The alternative would be like a two-hundred chapter fanfiction, which would be absolutely ridiculous to read. Funny, but absurd. I know this is a very long author's note, but please just bear with me. Okay, so, third thing. I'm not sure what I should do about Miss Congeniality. I am thinking of letting someone else continue it, but if you hate that idea, review and tell me, or pm me. I just feel horrible that I have neglected it for so long. OKAY! I believe I am done! On to the advertisements!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **My . Edward . Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

Cleaning Out My Closet by Twihead22796

The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia by Flutetenorsaxplayer2008

I Want You to Want Me by The Perisher

They are all really good!

**Prologue  
**_Protect me from what I want, protect me from what I want, protect me from what I want, protect me protect me._

**Chapter Nineteen: Protect Me From What I Want**

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob was really a sweet, caring boy. After detention, I called my brother to tell him I was going out to eat with friends, and Jacob and I had ended up in a _Johnny Rockets _in Port Angeles. I soon learned that Jacob Black was a junior who played football, and benched an unbelievable amount of weight. His father was Billy Black, and had been handicapped by some sort of freak accident or something.

He was so dreamy. He didn't force himself onto me, like, like…who was it? I shook my head. I was losing it.

When we left the restaurant, it was pretty late, and not to mention cold. I shivered, feeling my arms and legs break out into goose bumps, and my nose becoming red. Jacob laughed, saying, "You're a little cold there, aren't you?" I nodded, clutching my body with my arms, trying desperately to retain what little warmth I had left. This only made him laugh more, and I glared at him. He was putting his coat on, still laughing at my obvious discomfort. Sighing, I mustered my strength. The car was a good distance from here, because Jacob hadn't wanted to pay for the five-dollar parking by the bridge.

By the time we reached the car, my face and ears felt frozen, and my entire body was vibrating from the chill that had long since reached deep down into my bones and made my muscles tight and achy. Of course, Jake didn't have that problem, he, after all, had a coat. But I, I was shit out of luck, it seemed.  
"J-J-Jake, c-c-c-c-a-n-n-n y-y-o-u-u t-t-t-u-r-n-n o-n-n t-the h-heat-t-t?" I chattered, as we drove down the highway at a breakneck speed. He laughed and shook his head at me. "Nah, it's fine, I'm too hot, anyways." He remarked, and put all the windows down. _Hot?! How in the _bloody hell_ could you be freaking _hot_?! _I thought to myself. But whatever, even if Jake _was_ extremely oblivious, he was, well, _nice_, I guess. I rubbed my forehead, the cold making my skin tight and itchy. It was then I felt the bruise. I yelped in pain, and, _again_, Jake laughed. "That's a pretty good bruise you got there, Bella, what did you do to yourself?" I frowned, my mouth opening and closing, trying to think of an answer. The truth was, I had _no_ idea how the hell I had gotten that bruise. I gave up, and shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to say anything, because already, I could feel my frown causing my chapped lips to crack painfully. I tasted the rust-like blood in my mouth, closing my eyes and grabbing my stomach to keep from fainting.

Finally, we made it to my house. I snuck in, after saying bye to Jake, and crept up the stairs. I should have known. Once I shut my bedroom door, I flicked the light switch on, and turned. Then, I almost had an arrhythmia. "Emmett!?" I hissed, jumping about ten feet into the air, clutching my hand to my chest in fright and surprise.

"Where the _hell_ were you, Bella?" Emmett demanded. I almost blurted out the truth, but this little voice in the back of my head told me otherwise.

"I—was with friends at the diner." I stuttered. Emmett narrowed his eyes, before mumbling and leaving my room. Finally, for the first time that day, I was alone. I let out the breath I had been holding, and realized that I was practically convulsing with cold. I was actually sure I probably had hypothermia, so I hurriedly changed, and hopped into bed, curling up into a ball to try and gain some body heat back. But I couldn't. There was no heat. So, sighing, I crept to the bathroom, turning on the water, and cranking it up.

Slowly, I began to undress, wincing as my body shook painfully. I stepped into the shower without thinking, and nearly screamed in pain as the boiling hot water hit me. I clumsily turned it to the coldest it could go, and smiled as the heat hit me. Yes, heat. I was so cold, what would normally be a freezing shower was considerably warm. Slowly, my shivers and convulsions slowed, and almost completely stopped. When the water felt frigid, I turned the heat up all the way, and finally felt warmth enter my entire body. But I was still so so cold. I stepped out of the shower, trying to think of something to ease this pain and discomfort. I had read somewhere that body heat was the best way to go, not showers, but I wasn't about to go ask Emmett to hop into bed with me and be my own personal heater. **(A/N: I know I know, just ignore the implications there.)  
** Sighing, I unwrapped the towel that I had knotted around my body, as I was now in the privacy of my room, and let out a muffled gasp. I was covered in cuts and bruises. How had I not noticed this? What had happened to me.

A ringing resounded in my ears, getting louder and louder, until finally I thought my eardrums would explode, and then, it was all white.

_ Flashback:_

"_Bitch!" He growled, and dragged me by my hair back to the bed. I sucked in a quick breath, and right before his mouth attacked mine, I managed a weak, "Help!"…_

_ End of Flashback_

I gasped. Jacob. He was raping me. I was about to get up, as I apparently had fallen onto the floor, when another vision hit me.

_ Flashback:_

_ Nothing came. I was alone. It was too loud outside of the room for anyone to hear unless they were standing right outside the door, and even if someone __had__ heard my pathetic cry, they probably wouldn't be able to get in. Jacob wasn't stupid. He had locked the door the second he had managed to get me safely inside the confines of the bedroom._

_ I was about to become a statistic. This time, when I began to faint, I welcomed the darkness that I knew came with unconsciousness, my resistance dying._

_ End of Flashback_

I rolled over, and made it onto my bed, when there was another one…

_ Flashback:_

_ Then, there was hope. The door slammed against the wall, and I was never so grateful to see him in my life._

_ Edward. My will to fight and stay conscious was suddenly back, stronger than before and, adrenaline rushing throughout my entire body, I began to fight Jacob._

_ But even with this newfound strength, it was no use. He was too heavy to push off of me, and too strong to hurt. I didn't dare to knee him again, it had just made him angry the first time I had done that. Jacob just looked at Edward and laughed._

"_Hey, Eddie, come to see the show?" Oh, right. He was part of their group. But he wouldn't just leave me here, would he? I knew he was a pig, but he had to have enough compassion to at least try to convince him, or do something, right? Jacob, who still had his hands down my shirt, was looking at Edward, obviously amused by my futile struggles. I, too, looked at Edward, pleading with him to help me. The rush of adrenaline was fading quickly. If Edward chose to simply walk away from me, shut the door, then I was lost._

_ But then, his expression turned from surprise to anger, and he began to walk towards us. I felt my eyes widen for a moment, before I crashed, and it all suddenly went black._

_ End of Flashback_

I gasped, shooting up into sitting position. I felt as if I had just surfaced from being under water, and I drew a long, painful breath, before getting up and putting a sweatshirt and some sweatpants on for bed shaking.

Where they flashbacks? Premonitions, maybe? Hallucinations? I shook my head, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_ Dream:_

"_No! Jacob, stop, please," I sobbed desperately. It was pitch black, except for Jacob's hulk-like body, pinning me down to the ground as I struggled futilely to break free. But no matter how hard I tried, it was useless. _

_ Then, it was gone. The one thing I vowed never to give to anyone, was taken from me. I felt so dirty, so, wrong. _

_ End of Dream_

I woke up, and gasped, finding myself in tears. I curled into a ball, and, half-asleep, started to sob, "Don't let him hurt me. Please," Over and over, until I fell asleep.

But right as the thick black began to take over, I could have sworn that I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and ghostly fingertips grazing my forehead gently. I snuggled deeper into the warmth, and fell asleep.

**Edward's Point of View**

I am horrible. Worse than horrible. I knew I should not have, but I did it anyways. I had to see her. Climbing the ladder-like structure that reached up, vines twisted around it, to Bella's bedroom window. As I crept into her room, I heard her moaning, and whimpering. What was she dreaming about?

"Jacob's so nice,"She sighed, and then, she started to writhe around, the sheets twisting around her body as she struggled against some dream-attacker. I carefully, but with urgency, went to her, and, without thinking, cupped her face with my hand, my fingertips brushing gently over her cold skin. "Jacob, stop, don't please!" she begged.

I cringed. She was dreaming about what had happened, most likely. Then, she started to stir. My eyes widened in panic, and I withdrew my hand as she gasped, waking. I didn't dare move. If she opened those beautiful eyes and saw me here, she would most likely kill me. But, by some miracle, she never did. She started to cry, however, and my hands apparently had minds of their own. I gently slid my arms around her body, and pressed myself to her. She was shivering, and her lips were purple. How long had she been shaking like this? Worry took over, and I gently brushed the hair that had covered her beautiful face away from it. She sighed, and, to my shock, wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself even closer to me. "Jake, it's so cold, put the windows up," she mumbled. I gritted my teeth, trying to suppress my growls. She was _with_ him? What the _hell_ was she thinking? I sighed, realizing there was nothing I could do about it now, and merely tried to stay. "I'm s-s-so c-cold," Bella stuttered, her body starting to shake violently. Tears were falling from her beautiful eyes, so I did what I could. I pressed myself even closer to her, trying to transfer as much warmth as I possibly could to Bella's body.

Eventually, it worked, and her breathing slowed down, her shaking ceasing. But I found I couldn't pull away from her. One of my fingertips ghosted across her now-pink lips, back and forth, mesmerized.

It was getting dangerously light out, I finally noted with a pang of fear. I gently extracted myself from her grasp, and climbed back out the window, sprinting home.

**Bella's Point of View**

The next morning, I was greeted with an extremely slobbery kiss from Bones. I laughed, and picked him up, before getting ready for school. I had made up my mind about Jacob.

I was only being paranoid about things. Jacob was so nice and sweet, and caring, there was no way he would ever do that to me. If anything, if it was a flashback, I had simply gotten the face screwed up, and Edward was the rapist, not Jacob.

Therefore, I had also made up my mind about Edward Cullen. He was trouble, trouble that I should most definitely avoid at all possible costs. I sighed as I waited impatiently for Emmett to finish getting all primped and beautified for Rosalie, while we were all piled into his huge, monster-like Jeep. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity of torture, also known as being subjected to Mike Newton's nonstop, pointless chatter, Emmett appeared from the house. I growled angrily. He looked exactly the same as he had twenty freaking minutes previous. The flipping idiot needed to learn how to move, or his butt was going to be in a very painful sling. In fact, I was about to start the screaming and yelling, when I found that Rosalie had beat me to the punch. And let's just say, what followed was _definitely_ worth the wait.

"_Emmett. McCarty. Swan. Get into the _FUCKING _car, NOW_" Rosalie snarled. Emmett, wide-eyed, nodded like a cowering child getting screamed at by furious parents. Times ten. I burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, while Alice turned to me, wide-eyed as Emmett, and was making panicked signals to knock it off. She shook her head, mumbling, "Shut up Bella," through her teeth. I only laughed harder, that is, until Rosalie turned on me. Suddenly, the situation didn't seem quite so hysterical.

"Why the hell are you laughing, Isabella?!" she growled angrily. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head and stuttering feebly, "Uh, um, er, nothing?" She gave a small _humph, _before turning and getting into the front seat Emmett was still shaking, fumbling like an idiot as he struggled to put his seat belt on. Finally, he mumbled, "Fuck it," and off we went.

It turns out, that impromptu show cost us big time. We all had detention for being extremely late for school and classes, and well, let's just say Emmett's head is going to be severely bruised for a while. We had all hit him over the side of the head when no faculty or teachers had been watching, and he had a large red mark on his left cheek.

When lunch finally rolled around, I sat with Jacob again.

"So, Bella, um, well, I was, uh, wondering if, um, maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Jacob stuttered adorably. I laughed, and nodded happily. "Of course, Jake!" I practically squealed, and hugged him from across the table. Then, he kissed me. I almost gagged as he rudely forced his tongue down my throat, but responded as if it were the greatest gift someone had ever given to me. He was so nice, I couldn't judge him simply by the fact that he was absolutely the worst kisser to ever grace this earth. _Stop, Bella! Don't be so mean! _I scolded myself. Finally, the bell rang, and he broke away.

"Let's skip class," Jacob said, his voice low and husky. I shook my head, laughing. "No. Jake, sorry, but I'm not getting into anymore trouble today." He huffed sadly, and left, waving goodbye as he headed towards the parking lot.

I sighed, walking in a Jacob-induced fog to Biology. When I reached my seat, however, I snapped out of it immediately. Edward was there. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of the thick daze, and sat on the very edge of the small chair, leaning away from Edward as he shot me murderous glares.

"Isabella, _why_ are _you_ _kissing _Jacob _Black_," he growled, as snarls ripped through his entire being, shaking his body violently. His knuckles were bone-white, and I shrank away from him even further. "Don't hurt me," I whimpered. He stopped, and gave me a confused look. "W-what?" he whispered shakily. "I-I remember what you did to me at that party two nights ago, Edward, don't come near me," I said fearfully. His expression became that of agony.

"Bella, I—I never hurt you. I could never hurt you." He whispered, and reached out to me. I nearly fell off my seat, shrinking still further from his outstretched hand. He slowly relinquished his hand. "I—I'm sorry," it sounded like he was about to break down. But I didn't care. All I knew was that he was dangerous to me. I simply ignored him, scooting my chair as far as possible from his. Never had I wished for class to start like I did now.

I should have known. The second Mr. Banner entered the small room, juggling unwieldy cardboard boxes; I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This could not mean anything good.

"Now, class, quiet down, please, I know you are all probably wondering what the heck is in these boxes." He said, right after the bell rang, signaling the official start of class. Then, he pulled out things that read on the packaging, _American_ _Red Cross Blood Drive_, and had that ominous red emblem sitting there below the print daintily, as if totally innocent. I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose feverishly as I struggled to keep the light-headedness and the nausea at bay. It was a fight I was losing though.

Mr. Banner took out little plastic objects, and I felt as if the room was spinning, faster and faster. It was getting harder to swallow, as bile began to build in my throat.

Then, snapping it open, he began to explain what they were for. I took one little look at the prick at the tip of the square-like thing, and soon, ringing drowned out his voice. I was somewhat aware of someone picking me up and carrying form the class, but then, it all went pitch black.

**Edward's Point of View**

Lunch time used to be the highlight of my day. I mean, why shouldn't it be? It was a small reprieve from classes, and gave me the opportunity to wolf-down much needed sustenance.

But as of that day, I decided to skip eating, or even being present in the room, at that damned time. Why? Because as I went to sit down and eat my lunch, I got a front-row view of Bella. And Jacob. _Kissing_. Well, I'm not really sure if it can even be called kissing, because it looked like he was attacking her mouth. She looked like she was choking, or in pain, at the very least. I desperately wanted to go kill him How dare he?

But I knew it was much more than just instinctual protectiveness I was feeling for Bella. I knew it was also largely because I didn't want him to be the one to do that. I wanted to be the one kissing her beautiful lips. But the cold, hard fact was that it wasn't me. It was the very person who had, just two night ago, nearly driven her to the brink of insanity. He hadn't been there to witness that. I had been, though, and I had vowed to myself, and to Bella, as well, that I would never let him touch her or hurt her again. I had broken that promise, and I looked on with hate, and anger, and remorse as my heart was shattered yet again. I had not believed it to be possible. I hadn't thought that I could possibly feel worse. But I could.

And it made me realized, yet again, just how badly I had fucked up.

I entered the stuffy science classroom, angry, and hurt. But when Bella came in, looking all starry-eyed and happy, All my sadness dissipated, and turned into a cold, bitter fury. Snarls ripped painfully through my entire body, but I didn't care. She didn't seem to notice me, let alone anyone, at all, until she reached her seat. Blinking slowly, her expression transformed as she saw me, into one of fear and terror. What? But that didn't stop me from growling out to her, "Isabella, _why_ are _you_ _kissing _Jacob _Black_," she cringed away, whimpering, as she stuttered, "Don't hurt me," Then, finally, my anger and pure outrage was replaced by shock and confusion. What the _hell _ was she talking about? I would never even _dream_ of hurting her. No matter how mad I was. She was the love of my life, as corny as it may sound.

"W-what?" I whispered shakily. "I-I remember what you did to me at that party two nights ago, Edward, don't come near me," Bella said fearfully.

And then, there was agony. Pure, horrible, torturous agony. She thought that I had tried to rape her. Bella Swan, the beautiful, fragile creature, whom I had calmed that terrible night, whom I rocked back and forth as she quite nearly lost her mind over the trauma of it, and the girl whom I had held so close to my body and my heart last night, thought _I _had attempted to _rape_ her.

"Bella, I—I never hurt you. I could never hurt you." I murmured, my eyes becoming blurry and moistened by my tears. I blinked them back, and desperately reached for her, my hand stretching out to try and comfort her.

But it was in vain. Bella only shrunk further away from me, and so, I shakily withdrew my arm, and uttered a feeble, broken, "I—I'm sorry," I could feel the tears that had refused to go away threatening to spill over. But she only scooted the chair she was seated on further and further away from me, so much so that f she went any further, she would be out in the aisle between the rows of desks.

Finally, Mr. banner walked into the classroom, struggling with three large, awkward cardboard boxes. He set them down onto the ground right as the bell rang, signifying the official start of the class. Sighing loudly, I tried to pay attention. It didn't help that Emmett had already had this class, though, and had told me what we were going to be doing that day. Blood-typing, apparently.

After what had happened to Bella at the party, and at their house, as well, Emmett and I had become friends. Not best friends, and he still didn't completely trust me, but we were still friends nonetheless. I guess the same couldn't be said for Bella, the person whom I _most_ wanted to be friends with. Oh, the irony. I sighed again, and looked over at Bella.

Bella's face was pale white, and she had her eyes closed, breathing in and out of her nose as she grasped her stomach with one hand and gripped the edge of the table with another. I moved closer, ready to catch her if she fainted r something, and it only got worse.

I stole a quick glance at Mr. banner at the front of the room, right as he pricked Mike Newton with the disposable metal thing they use in hospitals sometimes for little kids who can't have blood taken by a full needle. At, least, I think.

But I didn't have any more time to contemplate these frivolous thoughts. Bella was starting to slump, and she was trembling. I raised my hand, speaking before Mr. Banner could even begin to call on me.  
"Mr. Banner, Bella needs to go to the nurse, she's fainted, can I bring her?" I asked as fast as I could. Shocked by the impromptu interruption, he nodded slowly, confused, as his brain registered the information. I didn't even wait for that to get up, though. I threw one of Bella's arms over my own shoulder, and helped her walk out, well, I made it look like she was conscious enough to walk, before kicking the classroom door shut more forcefully than I had intended, and hoisting her limp body up into my arms.

Yet again, I was reminded of just how light this little angel was. She seemed even lighter than before, but that might have just been me, not actually her. Walking as fast as I could possibly go, I made my way to the nurse's office, holding the frail girl in my arms. I ignored my protesting muscles, and pushed through the office doors.

The secretary, Mrs. Cope, gasped. "Oh, dear," she said in that high voice **(A/N: Like Rooney's secretary in Ferris Bueller's Day off!)**

When I finally reached the nurse, she took Bella and set her down on the blue, synthetic cot. I bit my lip, praying to god that Bella was alright.

Deep down, some part of me knew that I was overreacting completely. I just couldn't help it, though. The one thing I cared about in life was hurt. And if she was hurt, that meant I felt it full force as well.

**Bella's Point of View**

I groaned, blinking a few times as I tried to sit up. But I couldn't, two hands gently forced me to lay back down. Squinting, I opened my eyes, cringing as the bright lights blinded me for a moment. But when I could see again, I was gripped by an overwhelming feeling of fear and terror.

Edward was leaning over me. And I had nowhere to go.

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was it? Better than the last chapter, I hope? This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and when I say **_**ever**_**, I mean, **_**EVER!**_** Haha, so, anyways, did you like it? Not too confusing or scattered, right? Hopefully, this chapter makes you all very happy, but if it doesn't, again, feel free to flame all you want! As long as it's in the form of a review! So, I have decided that I want to let someone else continue the Miss Congeniality story, rather than me. I just don't feel that motivated anymore. If you wish to take this story, pm me a writing sample, something that has to do with Miss Congeniality, and I'll decide who to give the fanfiction to so they can continue to write. I am really sorry, it's just, I feel like if I try and write it, Ill fail, because I just don't feel the motivation to write the story. I have become so caught up in writing this, and I haven't given Miss Congeniality a single bit of attention. So, again, if you wish to continue the story, pm me a sample of a Miss Congeniality-related piece or something, and I'll make a final decision. I really am truly sorry about this.**

**Anyways! Review the chapter! I believe that I only got a grand total of three for the last one, but that was to be expected, seeing as the chapter sucked completely in my opinion. Now, enough with my rambling, I love you all! **

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **My . Edward . Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

Cleaning Out My Closet by Twihead22796

The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia by Flutetenorsaxplayer2008

I Want You to Want Me by The Perisher

They are all really good!

**PEACE!**

** Norah**

** : P xoxox**


	20. Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys its been a while, and things have been really hectic. Sorry for neglecting the story. This is the last chapter of THIS installment, do not worry, the next fanfic will be the summer, as in Bella's summer before sophomore year. This last chapter takes place at the end of Freshman year. The reason I skipped so much is cuz the story isn't moving along time wise; its probably only been a month within like seventeen chapters, not even. So Yah. Let's get to the ads then on with the story!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_All My Life, Gifted, _and _The Lost Daughters of Russia_, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008.

_All This Green!_, by teamedwardc101

_Soccer With Her_, by **My . Edward . Anthony** (sorry bout the mistake!)

_I don't need a savior! _By RobDaZzLes

Cleaning Out My Closet by Twihead22796

The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia by Flutetenorsaxplayer2008

I Want You to Want Me by The Perisher

They are all really good!

**Prologue**

_You're a marionette in the center of all the twisting strings coming from above.—Silversun Pickups._

**Final Chapter: Substitution**

**Bella's Point of View**

I'm so alone. The world frowns upon my existence like an endless night, trying to suffocate what is left. Emmett, gone. Rosalie, Alice, everyone, they all hate me. Jacob hates me. I don't know what to do anymore. Since the weeks after my birthday, you know, at the beginning of the year, things all went downhill. My life has been nothing but one catastrophe after another, and I can barely keep myself together to pretend I don't give a fuck. But I deserve all of the hate, all of the anger, for what I did to the ones I love…

_Flashback to December, Christmas Vacation…_

_ Emmett and I were coming home from a party, and he had had a lot to drink. Even though I was only fifteen and had no license, I offered to drive because Emmett was in no shape to even walk. What I should have done was stayed there, or called someone, but he convinced me that it was okay._

_ I was driving slow, and good, too, even though I had no idea what I was doing, until out of the snow and the fog came a huge truck. At that moment, we also happened to hit a patch of ice, and, panicking, I swerved. Then, nothing._

_ End of Flashback…_

I had crashed Emmett's truck into a tree. Because he had been in the passenger seat, he sustained severe lacerations to the torso and the head, with too many fractures to count, as well as being impaled all the way through his left shoulder and under his shoulder bone by a fallen tree branch.

He is in a coma. He has been since that night, and now its May. Everyone hates me for it. And they should. I almost killed my brother. I sustained severe injury too, but that's not important. The only thing that really loved me and cared about me is gone. And now I have no one. All I have are the scars from my cutting and the scars from that night. Since then, I have found myself praying, begging him to awaken. But it never happens.

Jacob treated me badly after the crash. I never expected it, he was so sweet to me before. Now he just hits me and even tried to rape me. Good thing I got a good sucker punch.

"Hey slut, go fuck yourself!" I turned around to see Edward and Rosalie, laughing at me and taunting me, they're eyes filled with a cruel amusment.

"Just leave me alone, please." I mumbled, but they ignored me. "We heard about you and Mike, you really are a total whore." Edward remarked. I tried desperately to blink nack the tears that filled my ugly eyes, as I just stood there limply, waiting for more jests. Then, the beautiful, shrill sound of the bell resounded throughout the campus. I had been saved.

I ran to class, getting called names and being tripped almost the entire way there.

Life, as I said, is hell. But what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

Then why do I feel so weak?

**Edward's Point of View**

What a disgusting excuse for a human being. That slut was just gross. Isabella Swan was known by the end of freshman year for fucking every guy she laid her whorish eyes on. The girl who had put her brother in a coma, the girl that once made my heart beat faster with even the thought of her, turned out to be an easy, not to mention ugly, fuck.

Of course, Alice, being Alice, was always trying to tell us to stop, and that it was all just rumors, but we ignored her, and so she ignored Bella, missing our company. I could honestly care less. My life is awesome. Got three girls right now, gonna have four new ones tomorrow. I own at football and track, not to mention I get straight A's. What more could I want? People are such idiots when they say that love is the only thing that can make you happy—they are wrong. It only causes pain and heartache. Who wants that? Psshh. Not me.

Rosalie and I were waiting for the morning bell to ring and signify the start of another school day when the walking STD arrived, carrying her books in her defiled hands like they were life preservers. I poked Rose and nodded my head towards the ugly thing, and she smiled a mischievous smile.

"Hey slut, go fuck yourself!" Rosalie yelled. Swan snapped her head around and glanced at us for a millisecond before ducking her head down again and mumbling something about leaving her alone. Ya right, not happening hun.

"We heard about you and Mike, you really are a total whore." I sniggered. We all knew that they had fucked in the janitor closet yesterday, Lauren said so herself. Her eyes looked up at mine, and I almost felt bad for a moment, until I remembered who I was talking to. I smirked at her tears.

Why should I feel bad for the slut who basically killed her brother?

**Author's Note**

**Hey sorry that chapter really sucked. But I wanna start the summer installment and really get things moving along with this thing. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. **** I didn't mean to disappear.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Norah The Poet**


End file.
